Lecciones para 18( que es el amor)
by Andrea1819
Summary: En estos capitulos que poco a poco se van sumando, 18 nos relata como fue que termino pasando el resto de sus días con krillin y como gracias a krillin y bulma fue aprendiendo más cosas acerca del comportamiento de los humanos, no es una tarea facil, pero su curiosidad es grande y esta dispuesta a satisfacerla. Completo
1. Chapter 1 Lecciones para dieciocho

Capital del Centro

La Capital del Centro (中の都 Naka no Miyako?) es la capital de todo el Dragon World, allí se encuentra el Castillo del Rey. Fue el lugar donde Son Gokū logro vencer a Piccolo Daimaō.

[editar]Capital del Este

La Capital del Este (東の都 Higashi no Miyako?) es la capital de mayor tamaño, fue donde aterrizaron Nappa y Vegeta al llegar a la tierra.

[editar]Capital del Norte

La Capital del Norte (北の都 Kita no Miyako?) es la capital de la región de mayor tamaño, cerca de allí se encuentra el laboratorio secreto del Dr. Gero.

[editar]Capital del Oeste

La Capital del Oeste (西の都 Nishi no Miyako?) es la capital con más avance tecnológico, en ella se encuentra la sede de la Capsule Corporation, hogar de Bulma y posteriormente Trunks. Es la zona 29 de las 48 que conforman el Dragon World.1

[editar]Capital del Sur

La Capital del Sur (南の都 Minami no Miyako?) es la capital que se encuentra en una isla al sur del continente principal.

[editar]Castillo de Pilaf

La lluvia acababa de comenzar, la gente corría rápidamente alrededor de la plaza de la capital del Sur, yo los miraba con curiosidad, preguntándome que sentirían sus débiles cuerpos al contacto con la lluvia, estaba sentada en lo alto de un edificio, un centro comercial para ser más claros, tenía pensado surtirme de ropa nueva durante el anochecer, lo haría rápida e impecablemente, puesto que ya sabia donde estaba la ropa que quería y la talla que necesitaba; la lluvia comenzó a arreciar pero yo no me movía, estaba ahí inmóvil como lo que soy una maquina, eso era lo que era, entonces sentí el latir de mi corazón, negando el echo de que yo fuera una maquina, y entonces recordé que tampoco era humana, la computadora dentro de mi cerebro me lo decía, yo era un androide, la androide numero dieciocho, no era más que eso, no había nada más que decir de mi, era una androide, mi lado humano era ignorado por mi lado robótico, mi único fin había sido eliminar a gokú pero él ya estaba muerto, y estaba segura que si intentaba eliminarlo él o su hijo serían capaz de eliminarme, aunque 17 y yo lo intentáramos juntos fracasaríamos, no había vuelto a ver a 17 desde que fue absorbido por cell, y tampoco tenia deseos de verle, ambos estábamos tratando de tener un perfil bajo, sabía que si realizaba algún acto de destrucción por muy pequeño que fuera , algún guerrero z vendría a encarame y probablemente, si no fuera por vegueta , pikoro o gohan, nadie podría detenerme, claro estaba ese pequeño calvo, cuyo nombre es krillin no podía dañarle, no después de que intento salvarme, mi lado humano se lo agradecía pero a la vez lo odiaba por eso ya que gracias a él yo ahora era desdichada por no tener ningún propósito en la vida,

La plaza estaba vacía, y completamente oscuras, había habido un apagón en toda la ciudad que ahora estaba bajo la escasa luz de la luna y las estrellas, decidí que era el momento adecuado de entrar a la plaza,

Había guardias de seguridad que apenas me sentían al pasar a toda velocidad, en la oscuridad, encapsulaba todo aquello que deseaba en pocos segundos, incluso tome varios cientos de billetes del banco, eso me permitiría no tener la necesidad de hacer esto por un buen tiempo, ya que había abierto un gran boquete en el banco del centro comercial, y no quería que alguien sospechara de mi, la policía comenzaba a llegar, me aleje del centro comercial con mis capsular bien guardadas y me aleje de la capital del Sur, ese noche volé creo yo que sin rumbo aunque sabía perfectamente donde me encontraba, estaba a pocos kilómetros de donde cell me había absorbido, una extraña sensación recorrió mi cuerpo, ahí estaba yo sentada bajo la protección de un árbol, no tenia casa, no tenia dinero, no tenia una vida, no había con quien yo pudiera hablar, incluso odiaba hablar más de lo necesario pero esta era situación de esas en las que mi lado humano domina al lado maquina, estuve ahí por una par de días antes de que el hambre se hiciera evidente y tuviera que partir a buscar comida, me negaba a ir a la capital del Norte, y también a ir a algún pueblo o ciudad pequeño, pero ahí casi no encontraba muchos establecimientos con buena comida, así que sin más decidí ir a la capital del Oeste, esperando no encontrarme con vegueta o Bulma, que probabilidades había, me pregunté ignorando el resultado de probabilidad de encontrarme con alguno de ellos dos que me ofrecía la computadora; apenas me tomo 20 minutos llegar a las afueras de la ciudad, active una capsula que contenía un vehículo, y sin más llegue a la ciudad, donde comí, un poco más de lo que es normal en una mujer que tiene mi aspecto físico pero mucho menos de lo que comería un humano que lleva cerca d semanas sin comer, lo siguiente que hice no tiene importancia, termine en la parte superior de un edificio evitando ser vista por Bulma, no sabia como reaccionaria ella al verme, odiaba el sentimiento de incertidumbre que me acosaba últimamente, iba cargando a un joven bebe de cabellos morados, su hijo y atrás cargado de bolsas hasta no poder iba Krillin, sentí el deseo de acercármeles más fuerte aun, y si me veían como una amenaza, y si el enano me atacaba, yo sería incapaz de responder esos ataques, no me matarían sus ataques, pero y si bulma decidía pedirle a vegueta que viniera a deshacerse de mí, estos pensamientos fueron suficientemente fuertes para desistir en mis intentos de acercarme, simplemente los seguí por la ciudad, era cómico ver como la joven explotaba a krillin cargándole cada vez con mas cosas, él las llevaba sin protestar, se miraba triste, sentí deseos de acercarme aun más, pero no me atreví, el volteo hacía mi dirección, me escondí, y me sentí feliz de no tener un ki que me delatara, de echo si tenia, era un ki que solo aparecía cuando mi lado humano gobernaba mi lado cyborg era pequeño para mi poder de pelea como androide pero sin embargo era capaz de alertar al guerrero sobre una fuerza que era casi igual a la de él.

Después decidí seguir a Krillin y hablar con él, lo haría cuando el estuviera en kame-house, al menos si algo salía mal y él terminara muerto tendría tiempo para desaparecer antes que los demás vinieran en su ayuda, volé a una distancia considerable de él, no quería que me viera, él llegó a su hogar, fue bien recibido por el anciano llamado Roshi, justo en el momento que deseaba ir con ellos, me detuve en secó, era algo que no había contemplado "estúpida" me dije a mi misma, no había pensado en que diría, por que diablos estaba ahí, no lo sabia, así que descendí hasta luna isla no muy lejana de ahí, tal vez cuando fuera menos tonta podría acercarme o alejarme, pero por ahora estaba bloqueada, al día siguiente sentí como Krillin entrenaba aumentando su ki, me decidí a acercarme, teníamos algo en común y eso era mi escusa para acercarme, el lanzaba golpes al azar con los ojos cerrados al aire, estaba solo en la casa, "perfecto" me dije a mi misma

-Veo que haz aumentado tu nivel de pelea-le dije a pocos metros de él, suspendida a unos pocos centímetros del suelo, 5.345 me indicaba la computadora, él se paralizo en el instante,

-die…die…ci…ocho-dijo tartamudeando, se giro y me vio a los ojos, mis ojos no denotaban emoción alguna, al igual que mi cuerpo: estaba cruzada de manos- hola,-saludo, bajando la vista y sonrojándose un poco,

-Hola-le dije a secas,-no te detengas por mí, solo he venido a observar-le dije, el asintió, pero aun tenia la mirada clavada en mi, después de un rato continuo con su entrenamiento, claro torpemente, de vez en cuando se distraía en mi hasta toparse con mi mirada ponerse colorado y volver a entrenar, estuvimos en este juego cerca de 1 horas hasta que él termino su entrenamiento

-Y bien 18,-comenzó diciendo con la mirada baja, eso según yo y él manual de buenos modales que tenia no era adecuado- ¿Cómo has estado?

-No entiendo tu pregunta-le dije algo apenada, el puso su mano detrás de su nuca- te refieres a mi estado de salud,-dije tratando de comprender, el asintió-es obvio que estoy en perfectas condiciones-le respondí,

- y dime que te trae por aquí-preguntó,

-yo…-dije pensando-no lo se, tenía deseos de hablar con alguien,-le respondí, el sonrió

-me alaga que hayas pensado en mi-respondió krillin, sonrojada-te gustaría entrar,-dijo señalando la casa, asentí y me llevo al interior del recinto, me abrió puerta- siéntate, debes de estar cansada de estar volando-dijo-yo ahora vuelvo, por cierto quieres algo de desayunar-me preguntó

-Tengo energía ilimitada,-le respondí- además no necesito comer tan regularmente como los humanos

El volvió de la cocina, sin nada en las manos, todo sonrojado,

-y dime 18 que es lo que necesitas hablar-dijo krillin, mientras se sentaba, lo imité y me senté en el sofá de al lado,

-No lo se-le dije, de pronto una ira incontrolable me embargo, yo no tenía nada de que hablar, no sabia que contar, simplemente no tenía nada en mi mente que me ayudara- habla tu-le ordene molesta, él se rasco la cabeza y comenzó a hablar, por desgracia lo que narraba yo ya lo sabía, comenzó a describir la casa, yo tenia un plano completo de la casa y comencé a impacientarme- cuéntame algo que no sepa, - él se quedo pensativo un minuto, suspiro, su cara se entristeció y sus facciones se llenaron de amargura, tristeza y furia, y otra cosa más que mi sistema no fue capaz de identificar

-tal vez no te interese, pero necesito hablar de esto con alguien,-dijo mirándome a los ojos, topándose con mi armadura fría, volvió a agachar la mirada y prosiguió- la muerte de Gokú- dijo esperando alguna reacción de mi parte, pero no observo más que la frialdad que proyecto, eso lo relajo, supuse que espera alguna reacción por parte mia, tras mencionar ese nombre, él no lo notaba, pero mi nivel de energía se aumento por unos segundos, no se había aumentado mucho por que yo no lo permití,-puede o no que lo sepas pero él era casi mi hermano

-¿eres mitad sayayin?-pregunte confusa, tenia registrado que ambos eran amigos, él sonrió, y algo en mi mirada le advirtió que no era una broma,

-Es un decir, yo lo consideró como casi un hermano, por ser mi mejor amigo-me aclaro, asentí, algo avergonzada de mí, el continuo- desde su muerte y desde que tú te alejaste de mi en el templo de kami-sama- su referencia hacía mi persona, me dejo perpleja, que sentirá ese humano hacía mí y ¿por qué lo hacia? Me volvió atacar la incertidumbre,- me he sentido solo, además, ya no encuentro un sentido para estar aquí, ya no le veo sentido a entrenar, a sabiendas que de todas formas soy muy débil e incapaz de defender lo que para mi es importante-dijo, no muy lejos sentí como roshi, y oolong se acercaban a la casa

-Creo que es hora de que me valla-dije mientras krillin callaba, después sintió el ki de su maestro

-No tienes que irte por ellos-dijo krillin

-Prefiero volver cuando estes solo, es incomodo para mi-le dije, el asintió

-¿volveré a verte 18?-dijo algo avergonzado, lo volteé a ver, él se puso aun más rojo, mi base de datos, por poco y lo confunde con un jitomate

-Volveré cuando ellos no estén,-dije señalando el vehículo que estaba demasiado lejos para que krillin o roshi se vieran, me eleve en el aire dejando a un krillin cien veces más feliz que cuando llegue, me decía adiós enérgicamente, salí a toda felicidad de la isla y llegué a una isla cercana, nuestros encuentros fueron cada vez más seguidos, ya que al ser verano, el anciano pervertido salía cada vez mas seguido de la isla para poder ir a babear en la playa con las chicas que disfrutaban sus vacaciones, el enano era siempre quien hablaba, había aprendido que no tenia nada más que hacer que hablar cosas que yo no supiera, me contó su viaje a Namekusein, yo solo sabia algunas cosas que mi creador había conseguido, pero no era demasiado, me conto como había muerto, cuando me dijo que había muerto, mi mirada cambio por unos segundos, no sé que refleje en ella, pero no había sido la frialdad de siempre y me apenaba saber que él lo había notado y lo había echo feliz, ese simple y pequeño gesto de mi parte, también me conto algunas cosas que yo no sabia: como cuando había aparecido Trunks, si él no hubiese aparecido todo hubiese sido diferente, 17 y yo hubiésemos sido la causa del final del mundo conocido, me tranquilizo y aumento mi confianza saber que en ese futuro ningún sayayin nos había podido vencer, sin embargo también supe que yo había asesinado a krillin, fue algo confuso, saber eso, ya que yo ahora mismo no podía permitirme matar a krillin, ni siquiera podría atacarle a muerte,

-18-me llamo, poniéndose algo rojo, ¿Por qué siempre se sonroja al verme o hablarme?-¿te…gustaría a ti ir conmigo al cine?- pregunto, me tomo una milésima parte de segundo saber que era un cine, nunca había ido a uno

-No me suena atractivo ir al cine, por que querría ver una película-dije algo confusa,- además, odio los lugares oscuros-dije y tenía una clara razón para odiarlos y es que el laboratorio del Dr. Gero era oscuro el solo echo de pensar en ese hombre me enfurecia

-Entiendo 18-dijo algo desanimado-te puedo preguntar algo 18- me pregunte, encogí los hombros con indiferencia- ¿te gusta venir aquí?

-Si te refieres al echo de que me guste la casa, entonces creo que la respuesta es que no-dije, el sonrió con amargura-pero si te refieres a por que vengo aquí a pasar el tiempo contigo, es por que fuiste el único humano que ha sido amable conmigo-le dije, el volvió a sonreír esta vez lleno de felicidad

-¿te importa si te hago varias preguntas 18?-pregunto, que desearía saber de mi, yo era una androide, no había mucho que decir de mi,

-¿pero que quieres saber de mi?-le pregunte con frialdad- no hay mucho que saber de mi,

-¿Qué hacías antes de todo esto,-lo mire confusa-antes de ser androide?

-Yo no lo se, no tengo recuerdos de que hacia antes de ser androide-le respondí, antes saber que, o mas bien no saber que era antes me fastidiaba pero ya no, ahora era algo natural, supongo que con el paso del tiempo, me había adaptado a ser lo que soy

-debe de ser horrible, no saber quien eres, no saber de tus amigos, de tu familia no me lo imagino…

-Se quien soy-lo interrumpí algo molesta-soy la androide numero 18, sé que tengo un amigo llamado krillin y se casi todo respecto a él, tengo un hermano al que evito, y él me evita,-el me miro con asombrado ante mi declaración

-¿me consideras tu amigo?- me pregunto con felicidad

-Acaso tu no…-dije pero entonces algo más vino a mi mente, algo comenzó a hacer clic en mi procesador, acaso krillin no estaba comodo conmigo, me consideraba como una maquina y sí solo esta conmigo por el echo de que soy capaz de matarle-krillin ¿tu me temes?

-Claro que no-dijo rápidamente,

-entonces crees que soy débil-dije algo confusa

-Eres demasiado fuerte 18, pero no te temo, por que se que eres una persona buena-respondió, me quede pensando en sus palabras, "eres una persona buena", resonó en mi cabeza, me sentí aliviada al percibir el ki de Roshi, me estaba poniendo de pie-no te vallas 18, o ¿acaso tienes miedo?-dijo atinadamente,

-yo no le temo a nada, ni ha nadie-mentí, lo cierto es que si temía a muchas cosas, pero no podía permitirme divulgar mis debilidades-sin embargo, ellos si me temerán a mi-respondi hábilmente y me marche de ahí a un velocidad asombrosa, las palabras de Krillin aun estaban siendo analizadas copiosamente por mi mente, "buena" no todos los humanos me catalogarían así, era fría, asesina, egoísta, una ladrona, poco a poco en mi mente recordé que tenia cerca de un mes que nadie moria por mi mano, bueno, el guardia de seguridad murió aplastado por un ladrillo, yo no lo había matado, había compartido mi tiempo con krillin, aunque claro lo había obligado a contarme todo lo que yo no sabia de todo, desde cosas tan estúpidas como que rayos era una salchicha comestible, hasta las más complejas como que era él amor, el pobre tonto se había puesto de mil colores y me lo explico parecía demasiado complicado para mi, así que no volví a tocar ese tema, además no había robado nada desde hacia un mes, pero luego considere el echo que le estaba quitando el tiempo a krillin, tiempo que el usaría para entrenar en lugar de estar hablando conmigo, lo cual me lleva a otra serie de preguntas sin respuesta, me obligue a mi misma a buscar cualquier respuesta por todos los medios, incluso navegue en la red, y no me daban más que resultados que tarde o temprano me llevaban a la palabra amor, así que pensé seriamente en que tenia que hablar con alguien diferente a krillin, pero quien seria, dude un poco tras obtener la respuesta más confiable: Bulma, según krillin ella no era rencorosa, pero su pareja si lo era, y yo no estaba del todo segura cuando era que Vegueta no estaba con ella, esa misma mañana decidí dar rumbo a la capital del Oeste, pase por kame-house, supuse que krillin alcanzo a verme pasar por ahí, ya que yo me asegure que lo hiciera, lanzando un poco de energía que impacto en su cabeza, no le infringí ningún daño, y él sonrió, luego de eso imprimí más velocidad hasta que llegue a mi objetivo, no paraba de pensar en como abordarla, llegue a la base de operaciones de Capsule Corp, sentía el ki de vegueta dentro de su maquina de entranamiento, más adentro en la casa sentía el kí diminuto de varias decenas de personas trabajando, hasta que encontré el que necesitaba, estaba casi en el centro, y me acerque, la observe acurrucando en la cama al bebe, una ráfaga de envidia me inundo, ella lo tenia todo, una familia, dinero, belleza, inteligencia y yo no tenia nada, a excepción de krillin, suspire y me acerque a la casa, toqué el timbre y un minuto después, la mismísima bulma me abria la puerta, casí se desmaya al verme,

-18…-dijo antes de caer, y me pregunte que debería hacer, entonces recordé lo que krillin me había comentado acerca de las reacciones de las personas al verme, ella me temía,

-Bulma-le hable mientras la cargaba y sin permiso de nadie me pasa a la casa, y la depositaba en el sofá, donde segundos después recobro la conciencia

-¿has venido a matarnos?-pregunto valientemente, sus palabras me molestaron, pero al final ella tenia razones de sobra para temerme, negué con la cabeza, ella suspiro aliviada

-Si ese hubiese sido mi deseo, ya lo hubiese cumplido-le respondí, ella me miro confusa

-Entonces discúlpame por haber reaccionado así-dijo avergonzada-¿dime en que puedo servirte? Algún defecto en tu organismo o algo por el estilo-trato de adivinar, esto lucia muy complicado

-mi organismo funciona perfectamente- le asegure, entonces su semblante denoto su confusión y me propuse contarle mi situación-Bulma necesito que me expliques algunas cosas-admití avergonzada, la chica me miro esperando a que le preguntase lo que fuese- me podrías decir ¿porque razón krillin es tan bueno conmigo?

-¡oh querida 18!-dijo con aire de suficiencia haciéndome sentir estúpida-eso es muy fácil de explicar, veraz desde que le besaste en la mejilla él quedo enamorado de ti-otra vez esa complicada palabra que me torturaba "AMOR",

-Diablos-dije ella escucho lo que dije y comenzó a reír- y dime que puedo hacer yo

-Eso solo tu puedes decidirlo, el corazón de krillin, es tuyo tu solo tienes que decidir si lo tomas o no-esas palabras me confundieron, odiaba que hablaran figurativamente y no literalmente que era como mi mente lo procesaba todo más rápido,

-No entiendo, eso es figurativo, verdad,-le dije, ella volvió a reír,

-Dime dieciocho, que acaso no hay un fuerte procesador dentro de ti-dijo en tono de burla, me ofendió un poco lo que dijo, sin embargo el tiempo que llevaba con krillin me habían ayudado a comprender un poco el sentido del humor humano,-me refiero a que krillin ara cualquier cosa que tu le pides, si a cambio tu le entregas algo a cambio, y eso que el espera no es mas que tu amor,

-Supongo que tu debes saber más acerca del amor que yo-le dije-yo no entiendo ni una silaba de lo que quiere decir

-18, ¿nunca te has enamorado?-dijo algo confusa, me sentí avergonzada, últimamente la confusión y la vergüenza eran muy comunes en mi camino

-no… no lo sé, no recuerdo nada desde antes de ser androide-admiti, Bulma cambio su expresión y esta se volvió de lastima, yo no quería que alguien sintiera lastima por mi, no cuando yo podía destruir a casi todos los habitantes del planeta, no era normal, no debería yo de sentir lastima por ellos, hablar con Bulma solo estaba despertando mi curiosidad por las cuestiones humanas, en lugar de resolver mis dudas ahora yo tenia el doble-Bulma me podrías explicar más sobre los sentimientos humanos, krillin siempre se pone de mil colores cuando le pregunto sobre sentimientos, aunque él siempre los menciona y en ocasiones-Bulma volvió a reir,

-Descuida 18, krillin y yo nos encargaremos de que conozcas todo lo que deberías saber-me aseguró,- pero te advierto que el amor será el ultimo que tocaremos-me dijo, yo me sentí complacida de su respuesta, al final de todo si había resultado útil venir con Bulma

-Algo más Bulma-le dije- preferiría que nadie se enterara de que he venido, estoy harta de que todos me teman-le dije-sobre todo vegueta y milk


	2. Chapter 2 Un progreso impresionante

Antes de seguir compartiendo con ustedes este capitulo, debo agradecerles por continuar leyendo mi historia, también debo admitir que agradecería que comentaran y me hicieran saber si he cometido algún error acerca de los personajes, en estos momentos estoy muy inspirada y creo que voy algo rápido al momento de escribir, espero que este capitulo sea de su agrado, estoy intentando hacer estos capítulos algo largos,

Han pasado cerca de una dos semana, uff de echo han sido 13 días y diecisiete horas con treinta y seis minutos, desde que Bulma y krillin se han propuesto enseñarme todo lo que debería saber y yo no sabía. Ahora pasaba casi toda la mañana con krillin quien se decidió mentirle a Roshi, y decirle que tenía que estar sólo y no quería ningun tipo de compañía, y pasaba parte de la tarde con bulma, era peligroso lo sabía y ambas estábamos consientes de ello. Cada vez sabía más acerca de los humanos, datos que el Dr. Gero había evitado incluir en mi base de datos, en poco menos de un mes había entablado dos amistades, sin considerar al pequeño trunks que en dos ocasiones había tenido que cargar, la primera vez fue casi un fracaso de no ser por que investigue en la red como cargar un bebe, Bulma se burlo escandalosamente de mi cuando lo tomé por una pierna mientras ella firmaba un paquete, el hombre que se la entrego no dejaba de mirarme, no pude evitar enfurecer " deja de verme idiota" le grite, el pobre hombre me ignoro, y aún tenía la vista fija en mi, ofendida comencé a reunir una pequeña bola de ki, pero después lo pensé mejor ya que esa pequeña explosión de ki podría o no alertar a vegueta de que yo me encontraba ahí y aún no me consideraba capaz de enfrentarlo, no después de que bulma me contara el echo de que yo había golpeado a su pareja en algo más que el cuerpo, le había dañado el orgullo y era donde más dolía, poco a poco comenzaba a comprender a los humanos y me sentí satisfecha cuando me entere que Vegueta tenía aúnas problemas para adaptarse que yo.

Cuando no estoy con Krillin siento un vacío en mi, necesito tenerlo cerca para poder sentirme completa y Bulma se impactó mucho cuando se lo confesé, no se por que pero a veces creo que a bulma mi compañía le resulta graciosa ya que usualmente se ríe de mi ignorancia,

Hoy precisamente me acaba de confirmar mis peores temores:amor; yo estoy enamorada de krillin, al menos ese fue el veredicto de bulma después de comentarle que hoy después de muchos días de estar mirándonos casi todas las mañanas yo había aceptado conocer al viejo de Roshi, sabía mucho de él, y me indicaba que era un hombre de cuidado ya que era un pervertido al igual que su compañero oolong, había aceptado por que krillin me había confesado que odiaba estar tan lejos de mi todo el día, además le informaríamos a los pervertidos esos que yo m instalaría oficialmente en kame-house por tiempo indefinido. El solo echo me hacia sentir vulnerable ya que ahora tendría que decirle a krillin que hacia en las tardes, tiempo atrás cerca de una semana después de estar con bulma durante las tardes krillin me había confesado su amor y yo simplemente le dije que yo no entendía nada del amor, y que no necesitaba que me lo explicara.

En todo caso creo que mentiría al asegurar que durante más de un mes de convivir no había tenido ningún desacuerdo con krillin que generalmente terminaba con el joven disculpándose por todo aunque no supiera la razón de mi furia, acto que no lograba otra cosa diferente a alentar mi furia, ¿por qué no se enojaba conmigo? "el hará todo por ti 18, no importa cuanto lo lastime hacerlo, todo por tener tu aceptación" me había dicho bulma, era entonces cuando después de recordar esas palabras mi furia disminuía, y obligaba a krillin a cambiar de tema, ahora el conocía un poco los temas en los cuales yo era especialmente sencible: mi pasado, mi futuro, 17, mi lado cyborg y el amor.

Salí un poco antes de lo acostumbrado de la casa de bulma para tener tiempo para cambiarme y asearme antes de la cena con Roshi.

Minutos después estaba activando una cápsula que bulma me había regalado la cual contenía una casa, era pequeña, una habitación y un baño era todo, pensándolo bien eso era todo menos una casa, entre y me bañe, en vuelta en una toalla observe toda mi ropa, no era mucha y debía ser muy precavida con mi elección no quería lucir muy provocadora para el viejo pero tampoco quería hacer sentir a krillin que no me importaba lo suficiente como para verme bien para él, después de media hora de tortuosas cavilaciones decidí que ropa usar, arrepentida de no haberle pedido a bulma ayuda a la hora de elegir mi vestuario, pero algo llamado orgullo no me lo permitió, ya hacia lo suficiente Bulma para mi.

Escogí un vestido decente de color azul, el favorito de krillin, no me hice nada especial en el cabello, me puse unos tacones que de inmediato me quite, krillin se sentía mal cuando estaba rodeado de seres muy altos y esos tacones me harían ser la mitad de su estatura más alta que él, volé muy despacio, no quería ensuciar o afectar mi aspecto, llegue justo a la hora que krillin me había citado, él estaba afuera con un traje negro, lucia algo gracioso y debía decir que me pareció raro verle con ropas tan elegantes, sonreía para mi misma cuando descendí, claro él no lo noto, yo no se lo permitirá pues si hay algo entre lo que me destacó es que no soy capaz de demostrar siempre mis sentimientos, solo algunas veces se ven destellos de lo que en realidad soy, de aquellos sentires que me consumen y me atacan pero por desgracia estoy echa de un 75% robot( lamento interrumpir el relato para aclarar que no estoy segura de esto, asi que si me equivoco les agradecería me lo hicieran saber) y lo que aparento generalmente es controlado por mi lado robótico, el me miro y creo yo que quedo impactado, volvió a balbucear un saludo y un cumplido para mi, creía que mi presencia ya no le intimidaba tanto pero al parecer había errado en mis conjeturas algo inusualmente raro; me invito a pasar a la casa, acción a la cual accedí, el me tomo del brazo, y yo de inmediato lo solté, era muy incomodo para mi mostrar debilidad ante los demás,

-Krillin-le hable, el volteo a verme- probablemente me comporte demasiado grosera con Roshi y el cerdo, para mi es muy complicado permitirles a los demás que vean mis debilidades o mis fortalezas, tal vez mi lado robótico domine la situación- le advertí, él me sonrió confiado, provocando que en mi un gran peso fuera quitado, Bulma me había explicado que se trataba de preocupación, suspire innecesariamente y entramos a la casa, los identifique de inmediato Roshi y oolong, al primero le comenzaron a salir algunas gotas de sangra de la nariz, para continuar con un poco de miedo, al final el miedo venció su excitación y me miro esperando algún ataque de mi parte

-Krillin…-dijo oolong, quien tenia la mirada sobre mí,-dijiste que era una chica, no nos dijiste que traerías a la androide numero 18

-18 es una chica-afirmó krillin algo molesto por la actitud de sus amigos, yo como siempre ni me inmute, estaba acostumbrada a ese tipo de reacciones, de echo había sido menos escandalosa de lo que pensaba- y no tiene ningún deseo de hacerles ningún daño-confirmo este, mientras sus amigos recelosos comenzaban a relajarse un poco

-Valla que si es una chica muy linda-dijo Roshi, comenzando a sangrar poco a poco,-anda preciosa pasa y vayamos a cenar.

La cena transcurrio sin accidentes, la conversación iba en torno, al lugar donde yo dormiría, Roshi, estaba dispuesto a ceder su cama si yo dormia con él, su comentario me molesto y por poco y lo golpeo, después de algo de charla me cedieron una habitación semi vacia, en la segunda planta, tenia una cama solamente y un armario, por mi era perfecto, la habitación era casi del tamaño que la capsula que Bulma me había regalado y eso ya era una comparación bastante interesante, la noche termino con un maestro Roshi advertido acerca de los riesgos que implicaban si el u oolong se atrevían a tocarme, no me medí al amenazarles hasta tal grado que krillin también se asusto, de esa forma mi vida continuaba sin muchos problemas, krillin tomo de una buena forma el echo de que yo fuera a visitar a Bulma, la cual de vez en vez me pedia ayuda en sus proyectos, no es que yo fuera demasiado inteligente, pero al final, era más robot que humana y eso me permitia saber muchas más cosas que los humanos no apreciaban, algunas tan simples como el echo de que podía identificar casi todos los colores que existían, sabia hablar con claridad casi todos los idiomas, hasta los mas complejos como poder acceder a la red global si yo así lo deseaba en pocos segundos y obtener información de cualquier lugar o sitio web sin ningún limitante, ahora que yo sabia cada vez más cosas me permitia a mi misma recapitular mi vida desde que yo consideraba que había comenzado es decir desde la muerte de cell, lo hacia casi a diario mientras los humanos que tenia de amigos dormían, yo necesitaba dormir una escaza vez al mes, y el día que me instale en kame-house era mi día para dormir, siempre que lo hacia alguna pesadilla me acosaba, y ese día no fue la excepción, me desperté paralizada de miedo la mañana del día siguiente, me puse de pie de inmediato, el sol apenas comenzaba a salir, eran las 6 cincuenta y dos a.m. y tenia esperanzas de ser la primera en poder usar el baño, quería ducharme y más me valía hacerlo antes de que el viejo rabo verde se despertara, para mi suerte él se despertaba hasta las siete dándome 8 minutos para bañarme, los cuales no desperdicie en lo mas minimo, me termine de bañar, y cambiarme, justo cuando el anciano salía apenas con unos pequeños bóxer, lo mire asqueada, mientras el comenzaba a sangrar de nuevo

-18 querida,-dijo el pervertido-te gustaría acompañarme a la ducha,

Lo mire con deseos de asesinarle ante tal propuesta, me giré y me encerré en mi habitación, no fue hasta que krillin hubo desayunado cuando baje con él, volvimos a establecer nuestra rutina, y así el tiempo me ayudo a volver mas fuerte mi lado humano, sin embargo mi grupo de convivencia era extremadamente limitado, incluía a 5 personas contando al cerdo y al bebe, no era muy grande y bulma deseaba que yo conociera mas personas, tanto así que me invitaba a cada fiesta o reunión que daba en su casa, fuera la razon que fuera, ya sea por el aniversario de C.C. o por que su hijo cumplirá 11 meses, pero yo me negaba, mientras tanto mi relación con krillin iba viento en popa,

Un día que él se había quedado despierto hasta tarde observando conmigo el cielo, ignorando los cientos de datos, con cada nombre de cada una de las estrellas que recibía en mi cabeza, era un lugar hermoso, esa noche krillin me confeso su amor por mi, yo me paralice, estaba comenzando a crearme una idea sobre el amor y estaba segura que yo sentía algo similar a eso hacia krillin

-18-me llamo krillin después de su confesión y de notar que yo no respondia,-¿tu sientes algo por mi?

-si krillin-le respondi,-siento amor, pero debes saber que no deberías presionarme al respecto de esto, soy nueva en esto-el pareció entender a lo que me refería y se mantuve feliz hasta que el sueño lo vencio, he incluso esa noche y hasta el día de hoy esa sonrisa jamás desapareció para mi, siempre que mi observa, siempre que lo recuerdo el esta sonriendo,

Me siento nerviosa, ¿creo? Krillin se a portado como un perfecto caballero toda la noche, ahora estamos bajo las estrellas, krillin comienza a agitarse,

-no quiero presionarte ni nada de eso-dijo entre tartamudeos y nerviosismo,-pero para mi es muy importante saber si tu quisieras ser mi novia-me pregunto, yo ya sabia que tarde o temprano el me lo preguntaría, Bulma me había sugerido que cuando eso sucediera abriera espacio para mi lado humano, ese pequeño espacio de mi, que era el que amaba a krillin y le respondiera con sinceridad, a menos que yo deseara alejar al guerrero

-si-respondí para mi desgracia solamente, un simple si, que si bien significaba todo lo que yo tenia que decir, no era ni la milésima parte de lo que en realidad quería expresar, entonces sorpresivamente krillin se acercó y me estampo mis labios con los suyos, un beso, y yo en lugar de correspondido me había quedado inmóvil, confundida me aleje volando de ahí, dejando atrás a krillin quien me miraba con cara de preocupación y recelo, llegue a kame-house y me encerré en mi recamara, estaba molesta conmigo misma, había arruinado la velada perfecta y solo porque no sabia como dar un beso, poco después krillin llego, yo para mi suerte me estaba bañando, evitando lo inevitable explicarle a ese hombre por que lo había abandonado en medio de la noche, después de aceptar ser su novia.

No fue hasta el día siguiente cuando krillin toco la puerta y se me acerco, yo había pasado toda la noche sobre la cama, sentada, con las rodillas flexionadas y protegiéndome el rostro con las manos, me abrazó y no me dijo nada,

-Te presione demasiado-me dijo al oído, reuni valor para mirarlo.

-lamento lo de anoche, creo que no debí dejarte solo, y espero y me perdones por no haberte correspondido el beso-le dije, esperando que mis palabras fueran creíbles a pesar de la frialdad eterna que siempre protege a mis ojos, el sonrio y me dio un beso en la mejilla,

-Gracias krilli,-le dije mientras le devolvía el beso en la mejilla, ese día durante la noche no hice otra cosa diferente a la de investigar como dar besos, algunas de mis búsquedas me llevaron a conocer cosas demasiado intimas y otras me confundían más, algunas debo aclarar fueron de suma utilidad

-Bulma me dijo que este domingo-dijo pesadamente- festejara el cumpleaños de trunks, su primer año y desea que ambos estemos ahí- ya sabia yo que bulma quería aprovechar la fiesta de su hijo para que yo socializara con el resto de los guerreros z y sus familias, personas que yo había dañado, golpeado e intentado asesinar

Bien hasta aquí este capitulo, espero la historia sea de su total agrado y comenten que tal va, espero no cometer ningún error en la línea del tiempo de la serie


	3. Chapter 3 Una prueba bien sorteada

No poseo ningún derecho sobre los personajes o los lugares que se mencionan, la trama es mía, escribo esto con único fin de divertir a los que leen y divertirme escribiendo.

Gracias por leer, y agradezco los comentarios de veraz, espero que este capitulo sea de su agrado, ahora mismo estoy teniendo algunos problemas en la línea del tiempo que creo que me traerá más de alguna dificultad al momento de escribir. Disfruten este capitulo… y comenten si así lo desean. Gracias especiales a JuuNat18 y a lizz por la corrección y el comentario respectivamente.

De una u otra forma krillin había logrado convencerme de asistir a la fiesta en honor al pequeño Trunks, cuando le confirmo a Bulma nuestra asistencia ella me aseguro que solo seria una reunión familiar por así decirlo, me sentí enferme de solo pensar como reaccionarían, probablemente terminaría por arruinarle la fiesta a Bulma, y eso no hacía más que amargarme,

Por otro lado Krillin me había contado que Milk estaba embarazada y no faltaba demasiado para que él bebe saliera de ella, esta por demás que al momento de investigar como se paria un bebe, me había llevado una gran sorpresa, ocasionando un ligero sonrojo, para mi suerte era de noche y estaba sola, pero era lo usual que mis investigaciones las realizara de noche, ya que en algunas ocasiones me llevaba buenas sorpresas al analizar los resultados,

El domingo por la mañana, después de asearme subí y me encerré en la habitación, me vestí dado la ocasión y siguiendo algunos consejos que Bulma me había dado sin que yo se los pidiera, me había dicho que ella ahora me consideraba su amiga, Bulma si es una mujer valiente, tiene como pareja a un demente, violento y poderoso príncipe sayayin, y como amiga a una androide, supuse que estaba acostumbrada a lo extraño,

Fue hasta el mediodía del domingo, cuando krillin subió hasta mi habitación a pedirme que bajara pues ya era hora de irnos, el joven ya estaba perdiendo la timidez al verme y ya no se trababa tan constantemente bajo mi compañía; nos subimos al auto, íbamos los cuatro algo apretados y por poco y decido irme volando sola, ya que el viejo no dejaba de mirar mis senos, algo que me molestaba bastante, de echo en un ocasión intento tacarlos llevándose una buena bofetada de mi parte, llegamos justo a la hora que Bulma nos había dicho, Bulma salió a recibirnos abrazando al pequeño Trunks, nos invito a pasar, me quede algo atrás, junto con krillin, adentro los invitados comenzaban a gritar saludos emocionados al reunirse con sus amigos Roshi y oolong, discretamente o al menos intentamos entrar discretamente entramos a la casa, los invitados de inmediato se encanalizaron aun más al vernos llegar juntos, gohan se interpuso entre milk y yo, Milk estaba demasiado gorda, debido a su embarazo, Vegueta se reía tontamente al ver la reacción del chiquillo, Bulma había tenido la precaución de advertirle a Vegueta que yo iría y más le valía por su propia seguridad comportarse, pikoro y dende se pusieron en posición de pelea bueno para no alargar demasiado esto los únicos que no se alteraron fueron los que ya sabían que yo asistiría. Estaba pensando en salir volando de ahí, pero yo no era de las que huía, simplemente resistí sus miradas recelosas en lo que bulma venia a calmar los ánimos,

-Chicos que groseros son-dijo Bulma, mientras soltaba a Trunks que corrió a mis brazos, lo alce y casi ocasiono que gohan me lo arrebate de los brazos de no ser por que no se atrevía a dejar sola a su madre- parece que nunca han visto a 18-dijo tranquilamente, - quieren relajarse, ella no esta aquí para dañar a nadie-dijo mientras los demás comenzaban a bajar si ki,

-De echo chicos, 18 y yo somos novios-dijo Krillin algo nervioso, sus amigos nos miraron impactados por tal noticia, Yamcha fue el primero en bajar totalmente la guardia,

-Así que después de todo el enano logro embolsarse a la chatarra-dijo Vegueta, le dirigí una mirada mordaza, su comentario había logrado disminuir aun más la tención del lugar, Yamcha se acercó y saludo como siempre a su amigo le dio un abrazo

-hola 18-saludo tímidamente, lo volteé a ver

-hola Yamcha-le devolví el saludo, este se alejó mientras los demás se acercaban a saludar, Milk solo saludo a Krillin y a mi me dirigió una mirada de recelo, Gohan por su parte abrazo enérgicamente a krillin y a mi me dio la mano, causando la molestia de su madre, después de esto, que para mi fue a lo más incomodo, y ellos comenzaron a ignorar el echo de que yo y mi hermano les habíamos dado una paliza, en su mayoría ellos no eran rencorosos a excepción de Vegueta y Milk pero tenían las razones medidas para sentir lo que quisieran hacia mi, sobre todo Milk ya que mi único objetivo durante un tiempo fuer asesinar a su esposo, la comida fue me gustaría decir deliciosa pero por desgracia no comí demasiado ya que no tenia apetito, la conversación iba en torno a Milk, quien no desperdiciaba la atención, ella estaba contando cual seria el nombre de su bebe: Goten, ella estaba feliz y mencionaba constantemente a Goku, esperando alguna reacción de mi parte, pero yo ya no me inmutaba ni un poco ante la mención de ese nombre y supongo que eso la decepciono un poco, sentía que apenas encajaba, no tenia otra vez nada de que hablar con ellos, "soy 18, intenten asesinarlos" eso era lo único que podía decirles "se todo sobre sus vidas" no era demasiado alentador mi pronostico,

-¿tu que opinas 18?-me pregunto Yamcha, ahora el tema de conversación giraba entorno al día que Milk tendría a su bebe, hice mis calcúlalos matemáticos, en pocos segundos

-tres semanas-dije bastante segura,

-pues yo digo que dentro de dos semanas-afirmo Krillin,-y lo puedo apostar

-eso suena interesante-dijo Puar- yo apuesto 30 billetes a que es dentro de dos semanas

-No, te equivocas es obvio que 18 debió de haber calculado los resultados-dijo Yamcha- que te parece yo también voy con 30 a favor de 3 semanas

-Pues yo también estoy con krillin-dijo Roshi

-Yo estoy a favor de estoy con 3 semanas-dijo Bulma-es casi imposible que 18 se equivoque

-Pues yo también apuesto-dije tranquilamente

-Yo estoy a favor del enano-dijo Vegueta

-Yo no apuesto-dijo Krillin, algo apenado

-Enano, me estas diciendo que no estas seguro-Grito Vegueta,-Acabo de perder mi dinero...-algunos se rieron

Después de la comida y de la apuestas la fiesta se dio por terminada

-18 puedes quedarte un poco más-me dijo Bulma, yo asentí,

-le diré a krillin que se vaya sin mi-le asegure, ella me agradeció y se fue a despedir a Gohan y Milk, quienes me dijeron adiós con las manos,

-lista para irnos-me pregunto Krillin

-Me quedare un rato más, Bulma me lo ha pedido, -le dije y luego le ordene-vete sin mi

-te puedo esperar-me dijo, le voltea a ver y supongo que se arrepintió de ese comentario-si tu quieres claro

-No,-le dije a secas,

Él se limito a asentir tristemente y salió de la casa junto con Roshi y Oolong a kame-house, ambos me miraron extrañados, pero no dijeron nada, y tampoco me importo, poco a poco la casa quedo semivacía, Vegueta se retiro de la casa, no sin antes darle un beso a Bulma, después recordó mi presencia y fastidiado para la gracia de su esposa salió de la casa bastante molesto, yo mire extrañada la escena. Bulma dirigió su atención hacia mí,

-Todo salió perfecto-aseguro, tenia una idea a lo que se refería, el echo de convivir con ellos me había vuelto más despierta y hábil al momento de tener conversaciones lo que ahora me permitía saber de que hablaba sin que ella tuviera que ser tan explicita

-Ya lo creo-afirme, ella me miro

-Te importaría ayudarme un poco-dijo algo tímida- es acerca de un nuevo proyecto que estoy diseñando y necesito tu ayuda

-No entiendo porque-dije-tu eres más inteligente que yo y siempre encuentras tu sola la respuesta, pero supongo que igual no pierdo nada ayudándote-dije encogiéndome de hombros

-Te puede resultar algo incomodo 18, pero es que estoy trabajando en un proyecto que implica la elaboración de órganos artificiales-admitió, ella sabia que cualquier tema que implicara mi lado no humano era algo complicado

-y tu necesitas saber que tanto puede afectar el comportamiento de los demás sistemas -resolví para ella, ella asintió

-Eso solo sería una parte-afirmo-pero antes, te importaría si bajamos al laboratorio, es más cómodo explicarte lo que necesito si estamos ahí

Después de poco estábamos camino a su laboratorio privado ubicado en parte inferior de su casa, era una especie de sótano, la verdad es que esperaba un lugar un poco más oscuro pero resulto ser un lugar algo desordenado, pero bien ventilado e iluminado, tenia cientos de maquinas que mi sistema reconoció, algunas no, supuse que eran invención privada de Bulma o todavía no eran lanzadas al mercado. El echo de que fuera totalmente diferente al laboratorio del Dr. Gero me tranquilizaba mucho, no había bajado hasta ahí, en ocasiones anteriores cuando había ayudado a Bulma lo hacia en el laboratorio de C.C y era radicalmente diferente a este que parecía ser el paraíso personal de Bulma.

-Numero 18, necesito también averiguar, hasta que punto es aceptable robotizar a un humano sin que este sufra alteraciones genéticas-dijo algo nervioso,- y para eso necesito extraer un poco de tu sangre-me dijo

-No tengo ningún inconveniente en ayudarte Bulma,-le asegure- cuando el Dr. Gero nos estaba transformando-comencé, era un recuerdo nuevo para mi y sentía la urgente necesidad de contárselo a alguien, por si yo llegaba a olvidarlo de nuevo, no espere a que ella reaccionara diferente o algo por el estilo a si que proseguí hablando- no solía usar ningún tipo de anestesia, solo podía refugiarme en el paraje de la inconciencia, el siempre obtenía muestras de nuestro ADN de formas diferentes a las convencionales,-un escalofrió recorrió mi cuerpo, ahora Bulma había dejado de hacer lo que estaba haciendo y tenia toda su atención dirigida hacia mi- supongo que si supiera donde los guardo te los daría, solía probar nuestra resistencia: nos sumergía en contenedores de agua, hasta que estábamos a punto de morir ahogados, a veces nos dejaba sin alimento por meses o nos sometía a altas temperaturas hasta que comenzábamos a chillar de dolor y el hedor a carne quemada inundaba el laboratorio -mire a Bulma, no esperando estaba esperando compasión de su parte pero sus ojos mostraban algo de lastima y miedo-lo siento Bulma, no debí contarte esto,-dije, sin embargo ella negó con la cabeza y se acercó a mí

-No tienes nada que disculparte 18,-dijo mirándome a los ojos- en ocasiones necesitamos contar nuestros pesares para liberarnos de la carga que ellos representan para nosotros, y lo que el Dr. Gero les hacia a ti y a tu hermano es algo terrible y tu no puedes callártelo y quedártelo para ti sola, no es bueno para ti

-Gracias Bulma,-me limite a decir, voltee a ver la jeringa que tenia al lado- toma tus muestras de sangre-le dije, ella asintió y antes de introducir la jeringa en mi brazo, me advirtió que tal vez dolería un poco, pero no sentía dolor, de echo a pesar de ser una sensación extraña en mi cuerpo, apenas la procese, Bulma ordenaba los pequeños recipientes transparente que había llenado con mi sangre, era roja, no tanto como era la sangre humana, tenia un color casi rosado, Bulma le entrego los recipientes a un robot y le dicto algunas indicaciones que seguir

-Tengo los planos de 17 pero no los tuyos-me dijo

-Tu solo dime que necesitas-le pedí valientemente, ella señalo una maquina, un escáner o algo parecido-Bulma compartirás tus resultados conmigo-le solté

-Claro que sí, en cuanto los obtenga, los resultados de los análisis de tu sangre estarán hasta dentro de un mes-dijo algo frustrada por el tiempo de espera que tendría que resistir antes de satisfacer su curiosidad y seguir con su nuevo proyecto- necesito saber cuales órganos altero, que les alteró y como los altero-me dijo, yo asentí- Podemos hacer esto pasado mañana, el escáner no durara más de tres o cuatro días en darme un holograma en tercera dimensión de ti,

- por mi no hay ningún problema, solo necesito que me des una hora-le espeté, ella lo pensó. Después de darme la hora a la que tendría que llegar, salí directo a kame-house…

Después de que las ansias me vencieran le pedí a Krillin que me acompañara al laboratorio del Dr. Gero, para ver si entre los restos que aun quedaban podía encontrar algo que le resultara de utilidad a Bulma, el como siempre acepto sin objetar. Volamos rápido y bastante cerca uno del otro, para mí fue algo frustrante ir a la máxima velocidad de krillin, pero no me atrevía a dejarlo atrás, Después de un rato llegamos, krillin algo cansado, pero no le importo acompañarme a la entrada.

-no recuerdo, si la entrada era por aquí- me dijo krillin, sin descender al borde del risco donde yo estaba parada, esperándolo- recuerdo haber encontrado la entrada más arriba y no por aquí

-Esa que tu y tus amigos encontraron era una de las muchas entradas y rutas de escape que el Dr. Gero creo, necesitaba muchas para poder huir de sus creaciones-le respondí-esta es una de ellas y es la que da acceso directo a sus archivos,-el asintió pensativo, y me siguió, abrí la entrada, que se encontraba llena de polvo y telarañas,-el laboratorio del Dr. Gero es más grande de lo que te imaginas, la parte que ustedes destruyeron no es más del 10%-le dije mientras entrabamos y recorríamos un canal de acceso, estaba casi totalmente oscuro y Krillin tropezaba a cada rato, yo conocía el lugar perfectamente y con movimientos mecánicos encendí la luz, era cegadora y fuerte, estábamos ahora en los archivos de Gero eran grandes anaqueles repletos de libros y carpetas, resople y comencé a buscar algo relacionado con los androides 17 y 18 pero para mi desgracia no encontramos nada a pesar de haber pasado casi el día entero buscando,

-Tal vez no les dimos tiempo de archivar sus datos-dijo krillin, quien me estaba dando ideas mientras yo tiraba el último anaquel y después lo destruía frustrada

- tienes razón krillin-dije en mi ultimo rayo de esperanza y atravesé el lugar hasta llegar a una de las plataformas principales de investigación, un escalofrió me recorrió el cuerpo al recordar que nos hacia el Dr. Gero ahí, claro nuestras venganzas no eran menos dolorosas e implicaban algunos años de investigación perdida, algunos millones en experimentos tirados y destruidos o incluso nuestra favorita: destruir al Dr. Gero claro después pagábamos nuestra desobediencia con intereses,

-lo siento 18 no te puedo seguir el paso, necesito dormir y comer-dijo krillin apenado y cansado-si necesitas algo, o encuentras algo útil me avisas-dijo bostezando y tirándose a dormir sobre un catre viejo en el cual el Dr. Gero solía apoyar a 17 después de apagarlo

-no dudare en hacerlo-le dije y continúe mi búsqueda; no deje espacio sin registrar, algunos lugares me traían recuerdos que hacían que me paralizara de miedo y abandonara mi búsqueda por algunos instantes, lo más útil que había encontrado era un modelo de un control nuevo para nosotros, un clic y te paraliza dolorosamente, el segundo te deja medio apagado, es decir tu cuerpo se apaga pero tu mente sigue trabajando y el tercero te apaga al 100% y un cuarto para activar la bomba que teníamos. Lo doble y lo guarde, no sabía que utilidad podría traerme pero si algo que ahora sabía es que uno nunca puede estar seguro de su futuro mientras estés rodeado de humanos, accedí a su computadora principal y no había nada útil, ni siquiera una miradita retorcida de nosotros como humanos, la destruí frustrada e ignore los protocolos de seguridad que mi mente me pedía activar en defensa del laboratorio de Gero, camine tranquilamente hacia donde estaba Krillin pero no pude llegar hasta ahí por que antes de eso, llegue a una de las salas favoritas del Dr. Gero para nosotros, ahí tranquilamente estaba un gran contenedor, y una especie de horno, grite y grite escandalosamente hasta que krillin dio conmigo, yo estaba en posición fetal, los recuerdos me azotaron, yo siempre era la primera en despertar, la segunda en entrar a todas las cámaras y la ultima en ser apagada, yo podía escuchar los gritos de mi hermano antes de que los míos me ensordecieran, podía escuchar las maldiciones que el Dr. Gero nos gritaba antes de apagarnos, me había enterado de algunas cosas que nunca compartiría con 17, como el echo de que ambos éramos inmortales, o que yo era más fuerte que él, simplemente me callaba para evitar que 17 se convirtiera en un ser aun más ermitaño y cruel, además de ser la causa de que el fuera casi infantil en su personalidad. Krillin me abrazaba mientras yo continuaba gritando, decía algunas palabras para reconfortarme que no tenían efecto sobre mi, desesperado me abrazaba aun más fuerte tras cada grito que yo emitía mientras luchaba por volver en la conciencia y el control que había perdido desde el momento en que había entrado. De repente al primer rayo de conciencia que tuve lo bese con urgencia, él al principio no estaba preparando para lo que yo hacia pero después el comenzó a devolverme el beso, me había traído de nuevo a la conciencia pero no al control de mi cuerpo que se negaba a dejar ir a krillin, poco a poco nos dejamos guiar por el juego de nuestros labios y krillin y yo nos unimos de la forma en que un hombre y una mujer se deben de unir, yo era una inexperta así que krillin guio todo el acto, fue hermoso y me tranquilizo, el termino agotado y con sus brazos rodeándome, yo también dormí, un montón de sensaciones totalmente nuevas corrían por mi cuerpo y yo las dejaba correr, a la mañana siguiente me remolí en los brazos de krillin quien se despertó de un excelente y me volvió a besar, y volvimos a caer en el juego del amor,

-Krillin tenemos que salir de aquí-le dije, mientras el agotado se recomponía, él se limito a asentir, ambos nos cambiamos en un silencio sepulcral y evitábamos mirarnos por que ya sabíamos a donde iríamos a parar.

Volamos despacio de vuelta a kame-house, y así fue como nuestra relación se reafirmo, haciéndome cada vez más dependiente de krillin necesitaba todas las noches de él, ahora se podía decir dormíamos en la misma habitación.

Esto fue el tercer capitulo,

Gracias por leerlo, estoy considerando en escribir un poco de la historia desde la perspectiva de krillin, tal vez como un capitulo especial o algo por el estilo, algo que nos permita conocer un poco más de esta historia ya que creo que la perspectiva de 18 debe de ser algo limitada dado su condición de ser un personaje frio y poco sensible ante las situaciones.


	4. Chapter 4 Piedras en el zapato

Como siempre y en cada capitulo… No poseo ningún derecho sobre los personajes o lugares aquí mencionados pero si sobre la trama que es mía y la comparto con fines de ocio y solo yo puedo publicar algún capitulo de ella en otras paginas ajenas a esta, si deseas hacerlo solo pídelo y probablemente te lo permita.

Bien este es el cuarto capitulo y en este la historia da un gran avance en el tiempo, espero y no les moleste este brinco. Después de un análisis y de ver algunos capítulos de DBZ descubrí que no había incluido a un personaje que también vive en kame-house; la tortuga, de hecho olvido su nombre, en este capitulo apenas aparecerá. En este capitulo krillin cuenta un poco de la historia casi al final.

-Bulma-le grite con furia, mientras esta observaba el mapa tridimensional de mi cuerpo, llevaba una o dos horas esperando a que ella digiera algo pero simplemente no hablaba estaba paralizada o en una especie de trance analizando una y otra vez el mapa,-júrame que quedara entre nosotras-le grite, ella asintió sin voltear a verme,

-18 es…es…-dijo apartando la vista por primera vez del mapa

-ya se lo que es Bulma y es por eso que necesito que quede entre nosotras-le dije algo mas tranquila, el mapa presentaba todos mis órganos, solo había unos pocos órganos que el Dr. Gero no se había atrevido a tocas, mis órganos reproductores estaban bien, a excepción de la desaparición de los periodos de regla, Bulma estaba de vuelta a la normalidad y bebía un poco de café esperando a que la tención disminuyera, ambas habíamos visto el mapa y las resultados de las pruebas de sangre que Bulma había echo juntas, fueron tres meses de espera ya que las primeras 2 pruebas habían fracasado debido a diferentes causas, la primera justo cuando estaba por salir Trunks descompuso la maquina ocasionándonos un retraso de un 4 semanas y media y el segundo fue por que por error contaminamos las pruebas

Bulma me estaba ayudando, bueno yo le estaba ayudando un poco a ella a planear mi boda con Krillin, no abría muchos invitados, pero igual a Bulma le gustaba tirar la casa por la ventana ante cualquier escusa,

-Supongo que ya sabes hasta que punto es bueno manipular a los humanos-le dije tranquilamente- tus implantes no deberían dañar mucho el funcionamiento de los demás órganos, solo será hasta que el cuerpo asimile y acepte el órgano extraño,

-¿Qué aras después de que krillin muera?-me pregunto después de anotar mis resoluciones, yo me quede pensando un rato su pregunta y ella no parecía tener prisa para obtener esa respuesta… lo cierto es que nunca me había planeado esa situación y la verdad es que el solo echo de pensar que ya no tendría a krillin a mi lado era doloroso y me irritaba

-no lo se Bulma, no quiero pensar en ello-le dije, ella asintió mientras tomaba un juguete de Trunks que Goten había destruido- y tampoco planeo decírselo a krillin,

-Deberías decirle, será tu esposo y la honestidad es parte importante en cualquier relación- dijo mientras sacaba un corazón artificial, era de color blanco-¿es hermoso no? El tuyo es similar a este solo que la mitad es artificial y la otra es humana

-Tu no le eres del todo honesta a Vegueta,-le recrimine- además no todos necesitamos la verdad para ser felices y la felicidad de Krillin depende de la mía, así que puedo decidir que contarle y que no-le aseguré, ella dejo el corazón es su lugar y me clavó la mirada, ella era inmune a cualquier tipo de mirada, obra y gracia de Vegueta

-Entiendo tu punto, pero no estamos hablando de minoridades, estamos hablando del echo de que tu eres inmortal, y eso es algo bastante complicado-me aseguro- es algo egoísta de tu parte,

- Egoísmo o no, es algo que yo y solo yo puedo decidir sí si o no comparto todo con krillin-le dije, mientras tomaba el corazón y lo observaba con detenimiento

-tienes razón 18, y ten por seguro que no seré yo la que se lo diga-me respondió, baje el corazón y se lo volví a guardar- solo te advierto que los años no pasan en balde para los humanos, el envejecerá y tu no, él morirá a causa del tiempo y de eso ni siquiera Shen Long lo podrá salvar.

-Bulma no quiero hablar de ese tema- le dije mientras volvía a encender el mapa, esta vez era por puro placer- interesante ¿no?, claro si le quitamos la parte que asusta debo admitir que el Dr. Gero hizo un buen trabajo-afirme, Bulma se rio

-Ya salgamos de aquí, antes de que Trunks o Goten noten mi ausencia-me pidió, yo asentí, haya arriba Gohan y Milk estaba viéndoselas negras con los dos niños, Trunks de casi dos años y Goten de un año. Ambos eran unos bebes bastante inteligentes, bueno al menos Trunks ya que Goten no solo parecía haber heredado las características físicas de su padre si no también su escasa inteligencia, sin embargo la sangre sayayin les permitía aprender rápido y ahora ambos casi corrían por toda la casa tomando todo lo que a su paso se encontraban y destruyendo los objetos valiosos que adornaban la casa,

-¿Por qué duraron tanto haya abajo?-pregunto Milk mientras agarraba a Goten para después dejarlo ir, pues el interpelado se retorcía en sus brazos,

-Perdona Milk, pero ya hemos terminado-le aclaro Bulma, -ahora dieciocho quiero que te vuelvas a medir el vestido

-Sabes perfectamente que no he engordado desde la última vez que me lo medí- le recrimine molesta

-No aceptare otra negativa 18, todo tiene que quedar perfecto para tu boda, así que no me reniegues y has lo que te pido-me ordenó algo burlona, suspire fastidiada y la seguí, acompañada de Milk,

La ceremonia fue tradicional, yo no le preste ni la mas mínima atención al sacerdote, mi mente divagaba en el momento en el que krillin me había pedido matrimonio…

Nos encontrábamos en un restaurant, el trataba de animarme después de que 17 fuera visto causando destrozos en una ciudad cercana a la capital norte, y krillin me había llevado a la ciudad de compras, para terminar con una cena, algunas personas susurraban acerca de mi parecido con 17, lo cual me fastidiaba aun más, de pronto Krillin atrajo mi atención y me lo pidió, yo después de procesar su pregunta de forma lenta acepte y salimos de ahí volando confirmando las sospechas de las personas del restaurant, después le pedí ayuda a Bulma con la boda ya que yo no tenia ni idea de como organizar una, ella acepto gustosa y pronto tomo el control de todo.

La ceremonia dio pasa a la fiesta, me sentía fuera de mi, una fiesta ¿para mi? Era bastante incomodo pero casi al final cuando nos dirigíamos a nuestra luna de miel, vi y sentí a 17 escondido entre los árboles de Capsule Corp.

Nuestra luna de miel fue maravillosa, nadie nos fastidio y nos dirigimos a una playa privada propiedad de la familia Brief. Exprimí al pobre de krillin, y después de una semana estábamos instalados en kame-house como una familia.

Las cosas en la casa estaban bien definidas y krillin cumplía con sus obligaciones…

Ninguno de los dos trabajaba ya que yo había robado mucho dinero, además había encontrado unos cuantos millones en el laboratorio del Dr. Gero y por supuesto estaba el dinero que había robado, krillin resistió sus preguntas sobre donde había encontrado el dinero, el tenia dinero de varios torneos que había ganado, y lo que tenía herencia de los padres que nunca conoció y que lo habían abandonado en un templo de monjes. Después de que Bulma terminara el desarrollo de los órganos artificiales con bastante de mi ayuda, recibí una jugosa compensación por mi colaboración con Capsule Corp. Según Bulma y su padre sin mi ayuda el proceso hubiese sido más largo aun y muchísimo más caro, yo había aceptado el dinero pero aun tenia mis dudas acerca de mi utilidad ya que yo era el trabajo del Dr. Gero, y no era mi propia invención o tal vez el Dr. Gero había hurtado nuestras ideas la verdad últimamente he recuperado muchos recuerdos, pero ninguno que me de muchas pistas de quien era yo antes de ser 18, ahora recordaba cada estúpido instante que había pasado transformándome en androide, tenia una memoria perfecta y recordaba hasta el más mínimo dolor o momento que había pasado, Krillin estaba enterado de esta situación y de vez en cuando me ayudaba a recuperarme de los ataques que sufría, perdía todo control sobre mi cuando un recuerdo nuevo me llegaba pero para mi suerte mi esposo, -la verdad es que me resultaba difícil de creer que era ahora soy una mu…androide casada,- krillin siempre estaba para mi para reconfortarme.

Krillin era el encargado de cocinar ya que yo pocas veces me les unía en la mesa para comer, también era el encargado de toda actividad hogareña mientras yo solamente estaba tomando el sol, ayudando a Bulma en algún proyecto nuevo que me requiriera, de compras o pensando,

Nuestras noches juntos eran… indescriptibles, por mi propia seguridad y privacidad salíamos hacia cualquier dirección durante las noches, ya que en no menos de una ocasión había descubierto a Roshi u Oolong con el oído pegado a la puerta arruinando más de un momento romántico entre nosotros así que solíamos salir a islas cercanas a pasar la noche juntos no necesariamente durmiendo, tenía la precaución de tomar pastillas anticonceptivas pues no estaba segura de que un embarazo pudiera ser procesado por mis sistemas, Krillin ni si quiera se enteraba de ello, y era una de las muchas cosas que no le decía, sin embargo sabia que él quería aumentar la familia y yo no era la adecuada para eso, lo que terminaba enfureciéndome…

Cierto día estaba tomando el sol, mientras krillin entrenaba, Roshi estaba observándome lujuriosamente y estaba pensando seriamente en lanzarle un ligero ataque, solo lo suficiente como para que aprendiera a respetar a una mujer casada, de repente cambio su mirada hacia una chica que pasaba por ahí, la ignore hasta que escuche que saludaba a krillin, voltee irritada, al parecer si tendría que lanzar un ataque, y seria a esa chica peli azul que se acercaba en un velero, Roshi y la tortuga la saludaban enérgicamente, mientras krillin se ponía rojo, lo mire con furia, el solo se podía sonrojar conmigo ¿Qué diablos le estaba sucediendo?¿quien diablos era esa chica? Me eleve varios metros hasta ocultarme tras un árbol

-oh mi krillin-saludo la mujer,- mi pequeño-dijo y lo planto un beso en la cara, él no se lo respondió pero igual me fastidie bastante

-hola-saludo él nerviosamente

-dime krillin ¿podrías llevarme a la playa? –le pidió, él se negó pero ella le soltó un rollo de explicaciones que antes de convencerlo terminaron enfadándolo y la tomo del brazo y se elevaron por los aires y salieron en dirección a la playa, yo presa de una furia excepcional los seguí a marchas forzadas sin que ninguno de los dos lo notara- recuerdas krillin como casi nos íbamos a casar-pregunto la mujer, ¿casarse? Estaba a punto de explotar y asesinar a esa mujer y de golpear a krillin, pero por alguna razón quería ver hasta donde lo dejaba llegar krillin quien estaba algo nervioso; pasaron casi toda la tarde hablando, bueno ella hablaba y evitaba que krillin se alejara de ella, y krillin tan bueno y torpe como siempre no podía dejarla sola, llena de furia me marche de ahí, llegue a kame-house echando humo y esta vez mande a roshi a volar varios metros hacia el mar encapsule mis cosas y me marche de ahí, no sabía a donde ir, simplemente deje que la ira me dominara y termine asesinando a varios campistas de forma dolorosa, gritaban de dolor, pero yo estaba ignorándolos

-vaya… no has perdido la habilidad-dijo una voz masculina desde las alturas.

-Vete al infierno 17-le grite, mientras lanzaba a un campista varis metros hasta que choco con un árbol y cayo inconsciente, me dirigía a terminar con él, pero 17 lanzo una bola energía sobre el hombre ese, matándolo- idiota ese era el ultimo-le reclame mientras él soltaba una carcajada que retumbo por todo el bosque

-¿Por qué el mal humor hermanita?-me preguntó mientras comenzaba a descender tranquilamente- este bosque esta repleto de campistas, puedo encontrarte más- yo lo miré con la mirada cargada de furia- vamos sígueme, ya nos encargaremos que ninguno de tus nuevos amigos se den cuenta- me dijo y emprendimos vuelo en busca de otro grupo de campistas, había muchos grupos de donde escoger- ahora sí me dirás por que el mal humor… espera ya se-dijo con aire triunfal cargado de matices de burla, lo mire esperando su respuesta, era el segundo grupo de campistas que matábamos y según 17 debería de ser el ultimo- ese pelón que tienes como esposo…-me dijo mirándome, algo en mis ojos le aseguro que había dado en el punto- no te puedo seguir el paso, jajá no te cumple verdad-dijo burlándose, mientras yo con una nueva furia salía volando de ahí- vamos 18 no te enojes conmigo…-me gritó mientras me seguía,-sabes que yo también me casé-me dijo y yo me detuve en seco- ahora soy un hombre casado y puedo entender tus problemas-me dijo

-¿ella sabe lo que eres?-le pregunte, el negó con la cabeza,

- ella es muy especial 18, no sabe nada del mundo que la rodea y si se entera la lastimaría mucho y ella ya a sufrido bastante-dijo con aire de felicidad en su boca

-Entonces vuelve con ella, después de que arregles lo del bosque-le ordene, él se puso en posición de pelea- vamos 17, ambos sabemos como terminara esto-le grite

-Ambos lo necesitamos, necesitamos relajarnos y lo sabes, mejor entre nosotros que con los humanos, - me espetó, yo estaba considerando su propuesta, tenía tiempo sin una pelea y esta podía ser la única oportunidad interesante en años

-¿y tu que estrés llevas en tus hombros?-le pregunté, él se acercó y comenzó la pelea

-Mi esposa…-dijo melancólico- esta enferma em…em…-balbuceo mientras trataba de atestarme un golpe, pero no lo lograba, yo era un poco más fuerte que él- esta embarazada

- ¿y le tienes miedo al echo de ser padre?-le pregunté mientras de la atinaba una buena patada en el estomago arrojándolo varios metros de mi

-no 18… por primera vez enfrente el miedo…-me dijo mientras hacia la señal de rendición, había sido una pelea bastante corta- ambos pueden morir,-me dijo y se tiro al suelo- no puede ser que yo tenga siempre que perder-susurró- primero a mi vida, mis recuerdos, todo lo que yo era y luego a mi hermana la única familia que he tenido… después mi orgullo y ahora los únicos seres que he amado morirán…- su rostro era presa de una ira dolorosa

-Nunca me perdiste-le dije mientras le abrazaba, ambos estábamos en un tierno abrazo, así siempre había sido, solo entre nosotros éramos tan afectivos, podíamos intentar ser lo que deberíamos haber sido pero que nos habían quitado, teníamos el nexo que solo se da entre hermanos, estuvimos abrazados un largo rato

-no me has dicho que problema hay con tu esposo-me dijo mientras nos despedíamos después de haber ordenado el desastre del bosque.

- el problema es que es demasiado bueno-le dije y me aleje de ahí- espero que todo salga bien con tu esposa

Era cierto yo no era buena para krillin, no mientras el fuera tan bueno, yo no podía cumplirle su único deseo: tener familia, tal vez esa chica de cabello azul fuera la apropiada para él y no yo, me interne en las profundidades del bosque, pero ni siquiera ahí mi mente estaba tranquila, ahí pase la noche, y hasta entrada la mañana del día siguiente fue que con una resolución en mente me aleje de ahí…

Estaba decidida a dejar a krillin, tal vez el y la peli azul pudieran ser felices al final ambos eran humanos, tal vez el futuro pudiera darme la razón y permitirle a krillin ser feliz con alguien más, tener a su familia mientras yo me pudro en la eternidad, con esto en mente y recordando cada buen momento juntos llegue a una montaña donde un tiempo atrás… mucho tiempo atrás 17 y yo habíamos huido por primera vez, ocultos atreves de una cascada inmensa y hermosa hasta que el Dr. Gero nos encontró y nos dio nuestra primera reprimenda…

Krillin

_¿Por qué no se callara? Me preguntaba una y otra vez mientras Maron me tenía sujetado de un brazo y me contaba una boba historia mi mente tenia algo más importante en que concentrarse… como le explicaría a 18 que la había dejado sola toda la tarde para estar con una mujer extraña, seguro me mata pensaba mientras volvía a intentar huir de Maron pero esta comenzaba a llorar y me obligaba a quedarme más tiempo._

_Después de que Maron se fuera con otros sujetos, su nuevo ex novio estaba llamándola desde un convertible rojo y ella se acercó dándome cabida para salir de ahí; llegue a kame-house, Roshi estaba sentado en el sofá con un buen golpe en la cara, era la mano de 18 la que tenía pintada en el rostro_

_-¿Dónde esta 18?-pregunté preocupado, Umugame me volteo a ver preocupado_

_-Se marcho hace un buen rato-respondió lentamente- gritando que te desearemos suerte con Maron, sus palabras entraban lentamente por mis oídos que se negaban a aceptarlas, 18 me había dejado estaba metido en un problemón de talla mayor y por desgracia yo era talla extra chica,_

_-las mujeres siempre vuelven-me dijo Oolong, lo volteé a ver con furia- mañana cuando vea que no tiene ningún billete en la bolsa volverá_

_-18 no es cualquier mujer-le dije algo deprimido,- ella es un androide y dudo que el echo de tener o no tener billetes encima no le molesta en absoluto_

_-Entonces ve a buscarla-me dijo Umugame_

_-Tienes razón es lo mejor que puedo hacer, tengo que afrontar mis problemas-respondí con valentía_

_-dale mis saludos a 18-dijo Roshi, me di un pequeño golpe en la cara, ese hombre nunca cambiara; subí a nuestra recamara estaba casi destruida, me embargo un dolor, era un tonto, si era un tonto por creer que podía mantener a 18 a mi lado cuando yo perfectamente sabia que ella necesitaba un príncipe azul y no un enano calvo, esperaba que al menos ella pudiera encontrar otro hombre, uno que la mereciera y no un estúpido como yo, yo seria feliz si ella lo era, pero no me rendiría tan fácilmente, _

_Entonces llenó de valor y sentimiento salí a buscarla_

_Comencé buscándola en todas las islas circundantes, pero no había ningún rastro de ella, di una y otra vuelta pero cada vez mas frustrada no la encontraba, poco a poco amplia mi radio de búsqueda con la esperanza de poder mínimo encontrar algún rastro de ella pero ni siquiera había un pequeño árbol caído pero nada, y no fue hasta altas horas de la noche que decidí volver a kame-house, con la esperanza de que ella ya estuviera ahí dispuesta a matarme pero no estaban más que los usuales habitantes esperándome preocupados, esa noche o mejor dicho esa madrugada todos dormimos incomodos y sintiendo un vacío que solo seria capaz de llenar una persona: Numero 18._

Gracias por leer, esto esta en su punto y ya casi termina.


	5. Chapter 5 Problemas mayores

Como siempre… No poseo ningún derecho sobre los personajes o lugares aquí mencionados y lo aquí escrito no fue elabora sin ningún fin mas que el del ocio.

Bueno perdón por durar tanto en subir este capitulo, pero he tenido una semana algo ocupada, y supongo que ya supondrán que los retrasos en la historia seguirán debido a las fechas. Espero que disfruten este capitulo, si tienen algún comentario, les agradecería que lo compartieran. Disculpen los malos títulos pero eso no se me da.

Era una mañana fría y me desperté sintiéndome ¿enferma?, había estado durmiendo casi todos los días, no lo podía evitar además de que comía casi dos veces al día y ayer comencé a sentir asco por la comida y hoy amanecí con deseos de vomitar, que diablos me esta sucedido, será que el echo de convivir con humanos no solo te cambia mentalmente, ahora resulta que también te cambia físicamente; por otro lado podría ser que la comida que últimamente estaba consumiendo no era la mejor, y es que a pesar de todo apenas sabia cocinar y lo que cocinaba me lo tragaba por el simple echo de que tenia demasiada hambre como para resistirme. Estoy enferma, ¿es acaso eso posible?, el Dr. Gero no había echo al final de todo un buen trabajo conmigo y ahora estoy creyendo que soy un fracaso en todo lo que hago: primero falle como humana y me convirtieron en androide y me desactivaron por defectuosa, después falle en mi objetivo como androide, fui un total fracaso como esposa… o como extraño a Krillin, cada noche y en mis sueños esta él, recordar nuestras noches juntos me hace tener deseos de gritar impotente por que ahora nadie me escucha, y la única persona que un día estuvo para mi, no tengo el valor suficiente para verlos a los ojos.

Desde cuando yo era cobarde, esa no era yo y me hacía enfurecer el solo pensar en que yo ahora era más débil de lo que nunca había sido, una pequeña explosión de ki y estoy deseosa de volver a recostarme, pero el asco me evita dormir, me siento a morir y diablos ahora mismo me duele todo el cuerpo, mierda… mierda… por que huele tan feo maldigo mientras me vuelvo a dormir.

Despierto conmocionada y por primera vez desde que tengo recuerdos vomite, o al menos eso intente, lo cierto es que tenia todo un día sin comida así que no tenia comida que expulsar, sin embargo un liquido amarilloso que huele horrible salió de mi boca, el solo echo de olerlo me ocasiona volver a vomitar, fastidiada salgo de ahí apenas encapsulo todo, estoy demasiado débil sin embargo me recuerdo a mi misma que tengo energías ilimitadas y estaré bien, emprendo vuelo, y entre caídas y subidas logro llegar a otra parte del bosque, estoy cerca del arroyo y me meto en él sin siquiera desnudarme, el agua me tranquiliza un poco, hasta que el olor de los peces me obliga a salir de ahí dando tumbos. Genial ahora estoy empapada, adolorida, con hambre y sin energías. Necesito ir al doctor, bueno necesito que Bulma me revise para ver que me esta fastidiando, pero por desgracias si voy con ella probablemente Krillin se entere de que estoy enferma y eso no sería bueno para él, tal vez en estos momentos ya haya empezado una nueva relación con esa chica peli azul, y noticias sobre mi podrían afectar su vida. Pero por otro lado tengo que ver a Bulma, y ahora que he decido ir a ver a Bulma, me pregunto como carajos voy a llegar hasta Capsule Corp. Si apenas puedo mantenerme de pie por unos minutos y despierta por unas cuantas horas, pero lo cierto es que aquí sentada como estoy no voy a lograr demasiado.

Con los restos de fuerza de voluntad que me quedan llegó a Corporación Capsula, no hay rastro de krillin y me acerco donde Bulma, esta gritándole a Trunks que baje de la alacena, ¿Cómo llegó hasta haya arriba? Con los restos de orgullo entro por la ventana y bajo a Trunks,

-Hola 18-me saluda Bulma mientras le entregó a Trunks quien se niega a soltarme- ¿Cómo has estado?

-hola Bulma- la salude,- estoy bastante mal Bulma y tu-le respondí y le pregunté, ella analizo mi respuesta y se puso algo seria

-¿Volverás con krillin?-me pregunta y yo niego con la cabeza-vamos a la sala,-me pide y la sigo en silencio- el pobre de Krillin esta destrozado,

-Con el tiempo se recompondrá él es fuerte-le asegure- sin embargo no es para hablar de eso, por lo que he venido-le digo mientras ella cruza las piernas

-entonces, ¿es acaso una visita de cortesía?-me pregunta, yo suspiro y ella se ríe un poco- dime dieciocho que necesitas

-Bulma estoy enferma, y necesito que me digas de que estoy enferma y como podre sanar -le digo mientras, ella me mira con confusión, y se pone de pie

-Vallamos al laboratorio-me dice y la comienzo a seguir, en silencio llevó a Trunks en los brazos pero tengo miedo de desfallecer pronto

-Bulma no le dirás a krillin que he venido, verdad-le pregunte, ella me miró frustrada

-no le diré si así tu lo deseas pero no te marcharas hasta que me digas la razón por la cual tu lo abandonaste-me espetó, yo asentí casi muriendo, me siento sobre una mesa, la escena es graciosa parecemos un par de chiquillas que juegan al doctor, solo que con un aire tétrico- dime 18 cuales son tus síntomas-me pregunta

-Necesito dormir casi todo el día, y comer casi dos veces al día, estoy asqueada e incluso ayer vomite,-dije ignorando el asco que me daba recordar la sustancia amarillosa que había expulsado- y me duele todo el cuerpo

Bulma se quedo pensando unos segundos y después su rostro se ilumino yo a observaba con curiosidad superflua, lo cierto es que por dentro moría por saber que me estaba sucediendo y apenas me podía mantener sentada erguida

-18, no me lo puedo creer-me dice emocionada

-¿Qué sucede Bulma?-le preguntó confundida

-Aun falta comprobarlo pero estoy segura de que estas…-dijo cada vez más emocionada- EMBARAZADA- no pude procesar aun esas palabras cuando caí desmayada presa del cansancio y de tremenda afirmación de Bulma, ahogó un grito de confusión y de emoción cuando me vio caer inconsciente sobre la mesa, lo cierto es que me dejo dormir un buen rato y no me despertó hasta el día siguiente, traía un plato de comida caliente y un poco de agua, sus palabras volvieron a resonar en mi mente, "embarazada", era acaso eso posible, yo había tomado mis precauciones, o tal vez no del todo y es que algunas ocasiones olvidaba tomarlas, entonces si era posible que yo estuviera embarazada, pues el Dr. Gero no había jugado con mis órganos reproductores y no los había removido u alterado

-¿Bulma estas segura?- le pregunte, ella me miró burlona

-Bulma Briefs nunca se equivoca-me aseguró, - y si no me crees, puedo hacerte una prueba de embarazo,

-que sea sanguínea-le pedí, ella negó con la cabeza

-no 18, esas durarían 2 días en estar considerando tu tipo de sangre-me dijo

-No puede ser con otra sustancia bulma, yo no tengo esas necesidades y lo sabes-le respondí algo avergonzada, ella recordó eso y también se puso bastante tensa- ¿estas bien?

-Si, solo que estoy pensando en las probabilidades que ambos tienen de sobrevivir-me dijo directamente,

- primero confírmalo por favor-le pedí, minutos después estaba sustrayendo un poco de mi sangre por vía intravenosa, - ¿Cuándo parara el asco?- le pregunte mientras me dejaba caer hacia atrás intentando controlar mis deseos de vomitar

-si es cierto lo que he dicho- dijo- que es muy probable, serán casi todo el embarazo-9 meses de asco, estaba segura que preferiría morir de las formas más dolorosas que tener 9 meses de asco- pero su intensidad bajara pasado el segundo mes

No respondí, tenia muchas cosas que pensar, ahora tenia que analizar mi situación urgentemente y planear mi siguiente movimiento, las cosas están así:

1.- bulma dijo que krillin estaba destrozado, lo que indica que aun me ama

2.- Estoy embarazada, lo que me permite cumplir el más profundo deseo de krillin

3.- Probablemente ni él bebe o yo sobrevivamos

4.- Estoy débil y odio esa sensación.

El solo echo de que ahora podre hacer realmente feliz a krillin hace que me sienta feliz, pero a la vez preocupada, por que puede que él se ilusione y después nosotros muéranos, así que lo mejor es que Krillin no se entere de mi situación, necesito tiempo, más tiempo para pensar, mi orgullo me domina y yo no puedo doblegarlo, sé que debo admitir que exagere en mi reacción por celos, pero aun así krillin tenia que disculparse por el echo de haberse ido con una extraña sin avisarme, en cierto modo él era el único culpable de que nuestra situación sea tan difícil y yo no planeo disculparme, y el debe de saberlo.

Bulma ha vuelto y esta más tranquila, se sienta en la esquina de la cama, estoy en una habitación amplia, y con un estilo clásico. Despues de hablarme de las probabilidades de que sobrevivamos a un embarazo el feto y yo cambiamos de tema, algo abrumadas

-Sé que no debería entrometerme en los asuntos de un matrimonio, pero krillin es mi amigo y no soporto verlo sufrir 18-me dijo, yo la voltea a ver aceptando de mala gana su sermón- se que el se equivoco, pero tu debes saber que es humano y además el se negaba a estar en compañía de su exnovia

-era su exnovia-grite molesta, así que no me había abandonado por cualquier mujer, había sido su E-X-N-O-V-I-A eso era mil veces peor

-Krillin es un ser humano muy sensible y tierno, demasiado educado y no se atrevería ni en el peor de los momentos a contradecir a una mujer y menos cuando se trata de ti, -ella se puso un poco roja- te defendió incluso cuando después de que lo dejaras algunos de por aquí comenzaran a decir idioteces sobre ti- mi mente entendió que se refería a milk, pero solo le di importancia el echo de que krillin me había defendido,

-Es demasiado bueno para mi bulma-le respondí, ella resoplo- somos muy diferentes- le dije, estaba usando mis últimos recursos para poder evitar lo inevitable y es que bulma me venciera.

- 18 creo que te volaste demasiado pronto- me dijo entre risas después de confirmar que yo no entendía a que se refería- me refiero a que tu aun no estabas lista cuando terminamos con tus lecciones-le clavé la mirada con furia, ella retrocedió un poco- a lo que iba, no es necesario que tu pareja y tú sean iguales, es bueno tener cosas en común pero si ambos pensaran o fueran iguales la relación seria aburrida, es por eso que las diferencias hacen su relación más duradera y las similitudes las vuelven fuertes.

- ¿Porqué diablos siempre tienes razón?-le pregunte molesta, y divertida- ¿alguna vez te has equivocado?

-Soy humana 18, eso quiere decir que si he cometido errores, pero ser humanos no te da derecho a que tus errores no sean tu culpa, si no que al contrario, tus errores son solo tuyos y tu tienes que buscar la forma de enmendarlos

- Yo no soy una humana-le dije para poder salirme por la tangente

-Si así lo consideras, el echo es que hasta las computadoras se equivocan-me dijo,

-Las computadoras se guían por protocolos que los humanos les dan, -le replique, ella negó con la cabeza frustradamente

-Cambiemos de tema 18-me pidió- alguna vez habías considerado la probabilidad de ser madre?

-Solo una vez-le respondí- fue hace mucho tiempo, cuando apenas comenzaban a robotizarme, estaba considerando todo lo que no podría ser, y lo que me habían quitado. El derecho a ser madre y saber que se siente tener una. Me imagine como una madre, pero esos pensamientos me fueron arrebatados por un odio ficticio y a la vez real que solo la muerte de Goku podía satisfacer.

-¿aun odias a goku?- me pregunto, me quede en silencio por unos segundos y después asentí- ¿Por qué?

-¿Desde cuando eres psicóloga?- le pregunte, ella me miro con furia- lo odio por que por su culpa soy lo que soy, por sus actos me convirtieron en un androide, me borraron todo lo que un día yo fui.

-pero todo eso te lo hizo el Dr. Gero.-me afirmo Bulma, yo resople

- El Dr. Gero nos obligo a creer que goku era el culpable de que él se hubiera visto obligado a convertirnos en androides, casi diario no lo repetía-le respondí algo incomoda- sé que puede que este odio te parezca infundado, pero era a lo único que me podía aferrar durante mis transformaciones, era lo único que no parecía abandonarme, por que incluso cuando la cordura parecía alejarse de mi, el odio me permitia actuar casi normal,

-Pero esos tiempos ya han pasado chatarra, ahora tu eres una persona diferente, y no puedes permitir que lo que un día fuiste te ciegue y no te permita avanzar- dijo Vegueta quien entraba, vestido con un traje- no le digas a nadie que yo te lo dije- dijo y tomo a Bulma de la mano y la saco de la habitación-me encargare de que no le diga nada a el enano-me aseguró mientras bulma sonreía, eran pocas las personas que podían ver tal muestra de afecto por parte de Vegueta y yo acaba de ver demasiado

-18 cuida a Trunks por mi, volveré mañana- me pidió Bulma antes de salir bien vestida con un vestido azul que resaltaba sus ojos, yo me limite a asentir y a recibir todas las indicaciones que me dio,- mi madre lo cuidara si tu lo quieres

La pareja salio, supuse que tendrían que ir a alguna reunión relacionada con C.C, tenía muchas cosas que pensar y Trunks estaba ocasionando destrozos en toda la casa apenas se fueron sus padres, estaba algo cansada así que lo deje hacer un destrozo total, ¿tendria yo que limpiarlo? Aburrida tome a Trunks y salimos al parque que estaba cerca de C.C, la madre de Bulma no llegaría hasta el anochecer según me dijo bulma antes de subir a su avión,

El parque estaba lleno de madres con sus hijos, solte a Trunks y este se fue directo a los juegos.

Mi cabeza me dolia de pensar tantas veces lo mismo, y sin embargo no podía decidir que era lo que tenia que hacer, cada idea que se me ocurria era desechada casi de inmediato.

¿primeriza verdad?- me pregunto una mujer, que empujaba una carriola vacia tenía el vientre abultado,

Perdón, ¿a que te refieres?-le pregunte educadamente,

Es tu primer embarazo- me dijo, mi semblante cambio y se vio preocupado, ¿acaso ya se notaba?

¿es tan notorio?-le pregunte, ella sonrió al notar como baja la mirada hacia mi vientre, no estaba tan abultado solo había crecido un par de centímetros y eso incluso solo parecía que yo hubiese subido un kilo

No físicamente,-mi rostro se relajo ante esa respuesta- me refiero a que aquí, solemos venir nosotras las madres o las futuras madres a observar a los niños y por la forma en la que miras al niño de cabello morado era claro que estas embarazada. ¿Cuanto llevas?

2 meses- le respondí, al menos eso creía yo,- ¿y tu?

6 meses, será una niña-me dijo y se puso la mano sobre el vientre

Eso es maravilloso-le dije,

Y dime ¿Por qué tan preocupada?-me preguntó, por alguna razón yo estaba hablando con una completa extraña y no tenía dificultades para hacerlo

Son muchas cosas juntas- le respondi- mi pareja, y las probabilidades de vida del bebe y las mias no son muy alentadoras

¿Ac aso tu pareja no te responderá? Porque sí es así no te preocupes eras muy hermosa como para tener que preocuparte por un hombre, no estoy segura de que lo valga-me dijo

No es eso, estoy segura de que si le digo él se pondrá feliz, pero es muy probable que ni él bebe o yo sobrevivamos, lo más alentador que he escuchado es que solo uno podría llegar a sobrevivir- la joven me miro con ternura

Descuida ya veraz que todo saldrá bien, así es con la mayoría de las primerizas tratan de asustarnos, -me dijo, sonreí ante sus palabras, estaba segura que Bulma no me lo hubiese dicho si no se lo hubiera pedidio antes yo

Eso espero,-dije mientras, controlaba mi asco, la mujer estaba ahora mismo cargando a su hijo de un año, y al parecer él bebe necesitaba un cambio de pañal- creo que es hora de que me valla-le dije mientras ella le hacia cariños al bebe y yo llamaba a Trunks

Que hermoso niño, ¿es tu sobrino?-me pregunto, mientras acariciaba el cabello de Trunks

No, es de una amiga-le dije, mientras lo cargaba

Espero que tu embarazo salga bien-me dijo antes de que me fuera de ahí

Lo mismo te deseo-dije y salí volando de ahí, dejándola impactada, había planeado hacer algo menos dramático pero estaba a punto de vomitar, y apenas puse pie en la corporación capsula, fui directo a vomitar, el resto del día y hasta el día siguiente me la pase vomitando, la Sra. Briefs había ido por Trunks a eso de las 8 de la noche, lo había cuidado muy bien según yo, y para tener algo con que distraer mi mente ordene todo el tiradero que Trunks había confeccionado.

La noche fue demasiado mala para mi, contando el echo de que estuve vomitando casi todo el tiempo, estaba sola en la parte norte del complejo, no había nadie a excepción de mi, bien podría encender la televisión pero nunca me había gustado verla, extrañaba a Krillin, pronto sería nuestro primer aniversario de bodas y yo estaba totalmente destrozada, tenía un nudo en la garganta, quería gritar pero mi garganta no emitía ningún sonido, quería destruirlo todo pero mi cuerpo no me respondía.

Logre dormir un poco pasado las 7 de la mañana, fue una hora y media de sueño que cambio un poco mi estado de animo, estaba casi optimista, tal vez se debía a que había despertado sin ascos ni dolores y lo primero que hice fue ir directo a la cocina y desayune bastante

Bulma llegó junto con Vegueta hasta el anochecer, yo me limitaba a permancer encerrada en mi habitación casi todo el día, al menos las primeras dos semanas de estadia en Capsule Corp. Bulma no le había mencionado ninguna palabra a Krillin a pesar de que este había ido un par de veces a la casa en busca de noticias sobre mi, cada vez que escuchaba su voz ardia en deseos de ir abajo y abrazarlo, sentir sus brazos alrededor mio y unirnos en la forma más perfecta entre hombre y mujer, pero no podía, era cobarde y ahora lo sabía, y lo peor no sabia a que temerle. Mis energías estaban algo renovadas, el asco cada vez era menos al igual que los dolores y Bulma ya me había confirmado que estaba embarazada y que ahora mismo tengo el feto tiene casi tres meses de gestación,

Krillin

_18, 18, 18, es lo único que pienso últimamente, cada comentario obligado que hago sobre cualquier tema, me pongo a pensar como hubiera reaccionado 18 ante tal comentario. Sé que me estoy dañando yo solo, ambos sabíamos que yo no era el indicado para ella, pero ahora me pregunto, por qué dejo crecer algo que ella no sentía, pero luego me respondo que ella es buena, y no conocía nada de este mundo, y lo único que pudo hacer fue aferrarse a lo poco que sabia y encontró apoyo en mi, estoy seguro que si ella hubiera sabido un poco más, me hubiera permitido ser su amigo, yo hubiera sido feliz con eso, yo hubiera sido feliz con el solo echo de verla feliz a ella._

Felices Fiestas, feliz navidad y año nuevo si es que no alcanzo a publicar otro capitulo hasta entonces. No olviden comentar y gracias por leer.


	6. Chapter 6 Poco a poco todo ve la luz

No poseo ningún derecho sobre los personajes o lugares aquí mencionados y escribo esto con el único fin del ocio.

Bien este capitulo es realmente corto, espero no decepcionarlos, gracias a las personas que se toman el tiempo de comentar y también a las personas que leen esta historia. Feliz fiestas.

Mi mente esta hoy algo lenta, Vegueta no deja de decir que estoy oxidada, ya lo hubiera golpeado de no ser por el echo de que Bulma de pidió que no hiciera ningún esfuerzo físico,

Hoy la casa esta en silencio, y aprovecho ese silencio para pensar y repasar mi vida desde aquellos dolorosos momentos en los que me convertían en androide, hasta los mis mas lindos e íntimos momentos con krillin, cada risa y comentario e incluso la emoción que había sentido en ese momento estarían guardados eternamente en mi mente, luego vino algo menos agradable y fue cuando lo vi volando con esa chica, sabía que mis celos eran estúpidos, él no había correspondido a esa mujer y yo había exagerado eso lo sabia pero como afrontar tus errores y rebajarte a pedir disculpas eso era lo mas difícil, pero mas difícil era soportar el deseo de estar con krillin y me estaba matando el echo de ya no verlo.

Quería verlo, y estaba dispuesta a satisfacer mi capricho aunque eso me saliera caro, pero a mi me gustaban las cosas caras y podría hacer cualquier cosa para satisfacer cualquier deseo que yo tuviera; Sin embargo y gracias a mi autocontrol logre resistir hasta el anochecer, para poder ir con él.

Es de noche y la luna esta radiante como siempre, falta poco para nuestro aniversario de bodas, y voy directo a kame-house, vuelo algo intranquila, y estoy parando cada cierto tiempo en las islitas, debido al embarazo, y a pesar de tener energía ilimitada me sentía cansada pero con mucho esfuerzo llegue a kame-house, todos estaban dormidos profundamente y yo entre por la ventana que daba hacia nuestra recamara, ahí estaba krillin, estaba despierto y en cuanto me miro acercarme a la ventana la abrió con el rostro iluminado,

-die…die…-comenzó una vez que yo estaba adentro, pero le puse un dedo en la boca, no quería hablar, solo quería tener sus brazos alrededor mio, él se callo y me abrazo, no me entere como pero llegamos a la cama, estábamos abrazados, y la mano de Krillin comenzó a descender sobre mi espalda pero con tranquilidad se la subí hasta mi espalda, él entendió que hoy no abría nada mas que abrazos para los dos, estaba desbordando de felicidad al igual que el, cerré los ojos, estaba cansada, era un viaje algo largo, él no me dejaba de ver, y parpadeaba con escasa regularidad, abrí los ojos y lo mire, sus ojos tenían un brillo extraño, mi mano recorrió su cuerpo pero me detuve súbitamente en cuanto termino su espalda, apenada me di la vuelta, ahora ambos estábamos abrazados cómodamente y poco a poco Krillin calló dormido, fue una noche demasiado corta, salí por la ventana en cuanto el sol comenzó a salir, Krillin no lo noto, me di la vuelta antes de marcharme y me le acerque y le di un beso en la frente que por poco y lo despierta, de esa forma salí volando de ahí.

_Krillin_

_Habían sido noches de desconsuelo, estaba pensando en nuestro primer aniversario de bodas, el solo echo de ya no tener a 18 a mi lado durante todas mis actividades diarias me estaba torturando, yo la extrañaba pero sabia que tenía que ser fuerte y dejar que 18 fuera feliz con alguien más._

_La noche es hermosa y todos los demás están dormidos, yo estos recortado pero aun despierto, miró por la ventana y la veo acercarse, parece un ángel que ha venido a recogerme y llevarme al cielo, ¿estoy muerto?, pienso con el rostro iluminado mientras abro la ventana y compruebo que se trata de mi esposa._

_-die…die…-comencé, pero ella puso un dedo en mi boca obligándome a callar, yo estaba dispuesto a obedecerle, la abracé con fuerza, ella me abrazó también y ambos llegamos a la cama, estuvimos abrazados mirándonos el uno al otro en un silencio cómodo, mi mano comenzó bajar por su espalda, pero ella me retiro la mano con algo de fuerza innecesaria y me la puso sobre su espalda, a pesar de que la deseaba, no quería presionar nada y el solo acto de saber que ella estaba a mi lado abrazándome era más que suficiente para mi, no podía cerrar los ojos, temía a que ella se marchara, parpadeaba solo cuando mis ojos me ardían, ella tenia los ojos cerrados pero a veces los abría y me clavaba la mirada, esa mirada que me hacía temblar y que tenían ese extraño brillo particular de 18, ella comienza a bajar su mano a través de mi espalda, me dan escalofríos el roce de su palma fría, pero de repente ella se detuvo y se giró, yo la abracé con mas fuerza y poco a poco caí dormido, dormí como hacia meses que no lo hacia; me desperté algo tarde mis manos rebuscaban en la cama algo que no estaba, me desperté de súbito cuando note su ausencia, una parte de mi creía que había sido un sueño, pero la otra parte estaba segura de que había sido real, el primer echo es que la cama estaba impregnada del olor de 18, una mescla de los mejores olores de este mundo, dulce y amargo en la unión perfecta, mis labios recordaban el rocé de los dedos de 18, al igual que mi espalda, la ventana estaba abierta, yo odiaba dormir con la ventana abierta pero 18 solía dejarla abierta solo por fastidiarme, además recordaba sus ojos hermosos y la sensación que provoca en mi cuando mis manos la tocan, su piel tan suave y perfecta, mi mano tenia un pequeño moretón donde ella había quitado mi mano. Me negué a salir de la cama, aspiraba cada segundo la fragancia de 18._

_Cuando la volveré a ver. No podre soportar mucho sin verla._

Androide 18

No llegué a Capsule Corp. Mi mente estaba de nuevo divagando y yo trataba de ponerlo todo en orden, no podía y cada segundo que pasaba mi mente era arrastrada por la locura; llegue casi muerta a la playa donde habíamos pasado nuestra luna de miel, la playa y la lujosa casa estaba vacía y entre sin más, la cama donde habíamos estado juntos estaba llena de polvo y suciedad pero no me importo me acosté sobre ella y me perdí en un sueño repleto de intriga, no fue hasta el medio día cuando el hambre me obligo a salir de la cama que partí de vuelta a la ciudad, no era una ciudad muy grande, pero había buena comida, llegué a un establecimiento cercano y comí tranquilamente, el asco a estas alturas era casi nulo, y termine mi comida con suma tranquilidad, pague la cuenta y a me quede un rato más en la playa privada, esta triste, era una tonta, una estúpida o algo peor, ¿Por qué no podía dejar mi orgullo a un lado y ser de nuevo feliz con krillin? Era una idiota por creer que encontraría la forma de vivir sin krillin, pero no podía, yo era dependiente de krillin y eso solo hacia que solo estando cerca de krillin podía sentirme completa,

No estaba de humor como para ir a Capsule Corp. Y soportar el probable regaño de Bulma o las bromas de Vegueta, pero como en un principio estaba sola, sin hogar, sin nadie con quien poder hablar, deprimida y todo me aleje de la playa que poco a poco me recordaba a kame-house, volé hasta que ya no pude más y caí en una isla perdida, donde pase el resto del día, poco a poco sentí el ki de gohan volar cerca de la isla y me hice un ovillo con la esperanza de que no me viera, pero con deseo de que se acercara, paso de largó por la isla, supuse que debería de estar cerca de donde ellos Vivian, por un segundo considere ir con Mil pero mi mente desecho de inmediato esa idea, mi mente voló y pensé en 17, él de seguro si era feliz, probablemente ya hasta padre fuera, me sentí feliz por él, siempre había sido así, siempre yo había intentado protegerle incluso aunque en el intento yo saliera dañada, no seria ningún problema para mi encontrarlo, solo tendría que buscar información sobre campistas desaparecidos y ahí seria por donde 17 se habría paseado, sonreí para mi misma ante tal declaración. Esta noche fue muy larga a pesar de que estuve dormida gran parte de ella, a la mañana siguiente y antes de que el sol saliera yo estaba rumbo a C.C, llegué unas dos horas después, justo a la hora del desayuno, Vegueta no estaba, así que toque el timbre y fue Bulma quien me abrió con una sonrisa en los labios, me abrazo y yo no me pude resistir y le correspondí

-días difíciles ¿verdad?-me dijo después de soltarnos, yo asentí.- creo que ya eso hora de que hagas a un lado tu orgullo 18, no por ti, no por krillin si no por tu bebe

-es más fácil decirlo que hacerlo- me limite a decir mientras íbamos en camino al comedor, después de un largo rato de silencio en los que solo comíamos, Trunks me miraba culposamente, ¿acaso me habría extrañado?

-Creo que es tiempo de un ultrasonido-me dijo Bulma,- así veremos el sexo del bebe, y si viene bien

-Por mi esta bien-le dije con ánimos fingidos, y algo de preocupación,

-he preparado algunos sistemas especiales para eso, ya que un equipo ordinario no funcionaria bien en tu cuerpo-me dijo, yo me limite a asentir,- ahora mismo hay que ir a hacerlos, esto te gustara, será maravilloso para ti ver a tu bebe por primera vez

Bajamos a su laboratorio, y después de lo incomodo siguió todo con naturalidad, Bulma dijo que la bebe estaba sana, yo no quise ver ni escuchar nada, Bulma me dio un manotazo,

-no sabes que en un futuro te arrepentirás por esto-me dijo Bulma, me gire y observe al feto, era minúsculo, apenas lo mire,- será una niña hermosa-afirmo Bulma

-Bulma, ambas sabemos las probabilidades-le dije, ella me miró con furia

-Olvídalas 18, la vida no se puede medir por probabilidades, no son seguras-me grito- si ha probabilidades vamos, tu deberías de estar muerta, o haber matado a goku, ¿no eran las probabilidades mayores? Tú no deberías estar casada, según las probabilidades, ni siquiera estar embarazada-me grito, yo me encogí ante la veracidad de sus palabras

-lo siento Bulma-dije, ella asintió y suspiro, mientras tomaba algunas notas mas sobre el feto, yo tenia la mirada clavada en el techo, e inconscientemente coloque mis manos sobre mi poco abultado vientre.

Hoy es mi aniversario, hoy iré a ver a krillin y le diré que estoy embarazada, estoy bastante nerviosa, el viaje es menos pesado pero igual termino agotada, el esta acostado con los ojos rojos mirando la nada, con la ventana abierta, entro de inmediato, y me le acerco, justo cuando estoy a su lado se percata de mi presencia, tiene lagrimas en los ojos, lo beso con urgencia, el me corresponde y ambos nos besamos por un largo rato, de pronto los besos y las caricias dan lugar a algo más profundo e intimo, ambos estamos desnudos, él detiene sus caricias en mi vientre, y su rostro se prende en felicidad pero luego se apaga y continua con su trabajo mientras yo empiezo con el mio…

Terminamos sudorosos y agotados uno sobre el otro, sé que debo disculparme, pero no se como iniciar

-18-dijo al mismo tiempo que yo pronunciaba su nombre, ambos nos miramos con una sonrisa, yo guarde silencio y el comenzó- lamento mucho lo que te hice-dijo, yo iba a decir algo pero el continuo- sé que no soy el apropiado para ti, espero que me perdones y debes saber que si tu eres feliz yo soy feliz

-la que se debería disculpar soy yo krillin-dije, el me miraba con confusión- sé que exagere en mis reacciones, me deje guiar por mis celos y sé que debería de haber confiado en ti, pero no lo hice y por mi culpa ambos sufrimos innecesariamente, ahora sé que no soy la apropiada para ti krillin, no te merezco eres demasiado bueno para mi-le dije, el me miro

-No es verdad 18, -replico krillin- eres una persona maravillosa, y te mereces lo mejor en esta tierra, no a un hombre como yo, tu si eres demasiado para mi-me dijo, sus palabras me hirieron

-Deja de decir idioteces krillin, ninguno de los dos puede aceptar que somos demasiado diferentes-dije, el asintió- pero alguien me dijo que las diferencias son las que hacen duraderas las relaciones.

-Somos tan diferentes 18, que creo que podemos durar eternamente juntos- me dijo y sus palabras resonaron en mi mente "eternamente", pero no agregue nada más-te marcharas de nuevo

-no lo se krillin, dime tu, ¿quieres que me marche?-le pregunte

-NO, no vuelvas a alejarte tanto tiempo de mi-me grito por primera vez, y después su voz se volvió dulce como siempre, él se sonrojo, y verlo sonrojarse me dio un poco de valor

-krillin-dije después de un rato de silencio, el me miro, el amanecer estaba a punto de comenzar- hay algo que te debo de decir…-respire profundamente, su atención estaba completamente sobre mi y ahora me estaba entrando un poco de miedo- es que estoy… estoy… estoy embarazada-dije rápidamente y tardo un tiempo en entenderlo, su cara se ilumino

- 18 es maravilloso-grito lleno de felicidad, me abrazo fuertemente- ¿Cuánto tiempos llevas?

-16 semanas-dije algo apenada, el me clavo la mirada con algo de ira

-y por qué hasta hora me lo dices, debemos ir a que te vea un doctor-hablo con un tono de voz autoritario que nunca había escuchado en él

- ya lo he hecho, será una niña- dije apenada, su rostro se ilumino

-Es perfecto 18, ahora seremos una familia de nuevo, espero que el tiempo pase rápidamente y pueda cargar a esa bebe en mis brazos y…-comenzaba a ilusionarse

-No tan rápido krillin, aun falta mucho tiempo y no hay muchas posibilidades-le dije, el bajo la mirada

-Tu eres muy fuerte 18, es imposible que no puedas con un embarazo,-me dijo, mientras acariciaba mi vientre- Todos se pondrán felices cuando se enteren, de que voy a ser papá, y tu como madre

-pero krillin-comencé

-18, se optimista y por favor no menciones nada negativo sobre nuestro bebe, debes saber que ambos son fuertes y superaras esto perfectamente-me dijo, su voz me tranquilizo y me deje guiar por la felicidad de krillin- solo imagina como se pondrá Bulma cuando se entere-me dijo, yo sonreí

-Ella ya lo sabe krillin, ella fue quien me lo confirmo krillin-le dije, su rostro se cubrió de varias emociones a la vez pero después se relajo- lo siento krillin, pero no podía ir con cualquier doctor

-Descuida 18, hiciste lo correcto,-dijo- eso no evitara que roshi baile de alegría,-dijo riéndose- oh 18 me has hecho el hombre más feliz de esta galaxia, te amo 18

-Yo también te amo krillin-dije mientras me recargaba en su pecho, y un silencio nos embargaba…

Así que eso era el amor, tener que estar cerca de una persona para estar completa, necesitar de él para ser feliz, y querer su felicidad a toda costa, esto es el amor: celos, pasión, dependencia, y todos los demás sentimientos juntos en una mescla perfecta, es una sensación embriagante que te tortura y te hace prisionera. Así es mi amor por krillin, así es la perfección del amor

_Krillin_

_Hoy es mi aniversario, tenia una remota esperanza de que 18 volviera, pero ya la noche estaba comenzando, había dejado la ventana abierta, pero no había rastro de ella, ahora estaba recostado sobre la cama, algunas lagrimas comenzaron a rodar en mis ojos, y no se detenían por nada, estuve llorando hasta que mis ojos enrojecieron, estaba observando una foto de nuestra boda que estaba sobre una repisa enfrente de la cama, pero no le ponía mucha atención, cuando de pronto sentí algo a mi alrededor, un persona vino a mi mente: 18…_

Algo corto este capitulo, espero que haa sido de su agrado, como pueden notar ya casi termina la historia. Gracias por leer y espero que comenten…


	7. Chapter 7

Antes de comenzar, agradesco todos sus comentarios, espero que este capitulo les guste y no los decepcione, perdón por durar tanto en subir este capitulo pero mi lap se descompuso y dure un rato en repararla. Perdon por los malos subtitulos pero no es lo mio. Ahora sin tanta palabrería absurda…

Una sensación que hacia tiempo que no experimentaba me inundo cuando al despertarme, sentí su calor tan cerca de mi cuerpo, respiraba pesadamente y un ligero ronquido salía de su pecho, eran las 5 y media y krillin estaba profundamente dormido aun lado de mi, ambos estábamos desnudos envueltos en las sabanas y yo me sentía de un humor perfecto, una tranquilidad desconocida me recorría el cuerpo, era como si un gran peso me hubiese sido removido de mi cuerpo, Krillin dormía con su típica sonrisa, suspire y me puse de pie, iba caminando por la habitación envuelta en una sabana blanca, me acerque a la ventana y la abrí, sabía que eso fastidiaba a krillin, lo voltea a ver, era mi esposo, era mi confidente y uno de los pocos humanos que conocía, mi mano recorrió mi vientre y luego pensé que también era él padre de mi futura hija, una sonrisa se dibujo en las comisuras de mis labios, me fui directo a la ducha, cuando termine de bañarme el anciano no tenía la más mínima intención de levantarse, lo que me llevó a concluir que solo se despertaba temprano para verme salir del baño, cuando regresé él aun estaba dormido, estaba pensando en despertarlo pero me sentía tranquila siendo yo misma, sin necesidad de usar la mascara fría que siempre me acompaña y solo desaparece en mis momentos de soledad y cuando estoy junto a 17. Pero no estaba en ninguna de esas situaciones, era algo parecida a la primera, pero algo distinta, y por ahora para mí estaba bien, de pronto krillin comenzó a pasear sus manos en la cama buscando algo que no encontraría, de pronto sus movimientos fueron cada vez mas consientes y desesperados, mi mascara volvió a activarse mientras los ojos de krillin se abrían rápidamente, y comprobaba lo que sus manos le habían descrito, recorrió con la mirada la habitación, se detuvo unos segundos en la ventana abierta y sonrió tirándose en la cama

-18,-dijo para si mismo, lo cierto es que no estaba dispuesta a intervenir y me mantenía en semi oculta en la esquina de la habitación, - así que será padre, mi sueño echo realidad… solo espero que ella me permita serlo… no podría concebir el echo de que mi hija creyera que la abandone como me abandonaron a mi.

-Si sigues hablando solo, realmente lo considerare-dije saliendo de mi esquina con los brazos cruzados, el me volteo a ver y se sonrojo, para mi verlo sonrojado era lo más bello de este mundo

-18 pensé que te habías marchado-dijo algo avergonzado

-Tu me dijiste que no lo hiciera, ¿ó me equivoco?-dije, él sonrió recordando la noche anterior- dime desde cuando te has vuelto tan perezoso, estoy embarazada y necesito comer al menos una vez al día- le dije, el me miro sorprendido pero sonriente, se baño y se vistió y en menos de una hora estábamos desayunando sobre la cama, Roshi y Oloong miraban extrañados a krillin quien llevaba comida para dos personas, pero este ignoro las preguntas que sus compañeros le hacían, con una simple sonrisa me entregó mi desayuno y en silencio lo consumimos, el no dejaba de mirarme y la verdad no me molestaba tanto, yo por mi parte tenia clavada la mirada en el vacío mientras contaba las olas que se estampaban en la playa,

-¿Qué hiciste durante estos meses que no estabas en casa?-me preguntó krillin quien obviamente quería romper el silencio, gire la cabeza y le clave una de mis peores miradas él se encogió con algo de miedo y tragó saliva con algo de dificultad-perdóname, no quería incomodarte- se disculpó con la voz algo quebrada, yo suspire y asentí- espero que no te vuelvas a alejar 18, no sabes lo mal que es estado sin ti-comenzó, ambos habíamos terminado nuestro desayuno hacia un rato, y yo sabia que esta platica era inevitable pero no esperaba que krillin la comenzara tan pronto, aun no había pensado en las escusas suficientes para no quedar en ridículo ni como demasiado culpable en esta situación- 18 necesito que me lo prometas, necesito saber que estas interesada en nuestra relación-yo me limite a asentir, su rostro se volvió presa de sentimientos que apenas pudo controlar,- 18, al menos dime que esta relación te importa, no puedo ser yo el que siempre termina cediendo,

-Krillin para mi tu eres importante-dije, por alguna vez mi voz sonó extrañamente mecánica, lo que ocasiono que krillin no me creyera en absoluto, él suspiro y se hizo un ovillo en la cama, no sabía que hacer, él estaba molesto conmigo, estuve un par de minutos analizando la situación y decidí que tenía que hacer algo, y no sería precisamente alejarme, ya no lo haría, no podría, no actuaria nunca jamás de una forma tan impulsiva- Krillin…-comencé, pero él no se movió en lo absoluto, lo cual fue estupendo para mi- para mi no es fácil expresar mis sentimientos, muchas veces y a pesar de todo el tiempo que llevo junto a ti, me resulta difícil estar rodeada de humanos, otras veces no sé como actuar cuando estoy cerca de ti- admití algo avergonzada, el simplemente asintió en señal de que me prestaba atención- espero que tu puedas perdonar mi ignorancia, y también espero que no pienses que soy tan fría como aparento, tengo sentimientos, pero sin embargo el hielo no es fácil de romper,-dije, él abrió los ojos en reacción a mis palabras- necesito que me creas cuando te digo que esta relación me importa, tu me importas demasiado krillin, cada minuto que paso junto a ti, me esfuerzo por ser buena para ti krillin,-él me miró, su rostro aparentaba estar carente de emociones pero conocía a krillin y sabia que fingía

-yo te creo número 18-me dijo, al parecer mis palabras habían tenido efecto sobre él- solo que a veces soy demasiado tonto y no noto todo lo que tu haces por mi, y el solo echo de que estés junto a mi, me debería de resultar suficiente-me dijo, estiro sus brazos y me rodeo con ellos, pronto sentí esa urgencia de él, y como siempre mi esposo estaba dispuesto a satisfacer todos mis deseos y caprichos nos dejamos llevar una y otra vez por el mismo juego…

Han pasado 6 días desde que estoy de nuevo con krillin, me enorgullece decir, que el buen golpe que le di a Roshi hacia ya un tiempo basto para mantener sus miradas lujuriosas a raya y puedo decir que me evitaba, no con mucho éxito ya que la casa es algo pequeña, hoy les diremos a todos mi embarazo, ya que Milk festejara el cumpleaños de Gohan y estábamos cordialmente invitados, aunque claro nuestra invitación apenas me incluía _"Krillin, Roshi, Oolong, Umugame, están invitados…" _decía al principio, y al final me incluía como una nota, me resulto cómico como esa mujer se atrevía a ofender a una persona que era muchísimo más fuerte que ella, asistimos puntualmente a la comida, todos estaban ahí, la verdad me sentía peor que cuando anunciamos que éramos novios, ahora se enterarían y no de nuestras bocas el complicado echo de que yo estaba embarazada, puesto que mi en mi vientre ya se notaba lo abultado que estaba, además la mayoría de ellos se había enterado de que por unos meses había abandonada a krillin, ya que mi pequeño esposo, les había pedido ayuda para encontrarme, la verdad me daba mucha pena.

Esperaba que el hecho de que había ocasionado que varios de ellos ganaran un par de billetes tranquilizara la situación, el pequeño de los Son había nacido exactamente en el tiempo que yo había calculado.

Nos acercamos a la entrada y Gohan y Milk nos recibieron en la entrada, ambos no me miraban con hostilidad como la primera vez, de echo Gohan me había abrazado mientras yo le deseaba feliz cumpleaños, Milk tuvo que golpear a Roshi quien cayo a mis pies, yo simplemente lo hice aun lado con mis pies y pase a la casa, para la risa de la mayoría de los invitados, al fondo estaba Vegueta con cara de pocos amigos, más cerca y correteando junto con Goten estaba Trunks, quien al enterarse de mi presencia salió corriendo en mi dirección, esta vez en vez de saltar a mis brazos me miró con reproche, y cruzo sus bracitos en un gesto enternecedor, algunos invitados nos observaban con curiosidad mientras otros mantenían una charla baja,

-¿Qué te sucede Trunks?-le pregunte al niño, este no me respondió, Goten se acercaba hacia nosotros-¿no me vas a hablar?-le pregunté mientras el negaba con la cabeza,- pues entonces yo tampoco-le respondí, mientras lo ignoraba y tomaba a Goten en mis brazos, no solía abrazarlo pero esta situación lo ameritaba, Milk había entendido que yo no dañaría a nadie de su familia y ya no le importaba si estaba cerca de alguno de sus mini-goku; lo cierto es que debo de admitir que siempre me comporte diferente cerca de los niños y nunca me atreví a dañar a algún niño, y siempre mi actitud era diferente, Trunks reacciono de inmediato mientras yo tenia a Goten en mis brazos y comenzó a hacer gestos raros, algunos atentos se rieron, yo los ignore temiendo que me fastidiarla verles reír,

-bájalo- me ordenó, claramente Trunks, yo simplemente lo ignore, el niño siguió con sus pucheros, estaba segura que comenzaría a llorar pronto de no ser por que su padre estaba cerca,-bájate-le ordeno a Goten quien le saco la lengua- bájalo-me volvió a pedir, el niño no sabia mi nombre y por poco me rio como una tonta al recordarlo

-ahora, me volverás a hablar-le pregunte, el asintió y me estiro los brazos, cargue a los dos niños, ya casi nadie nos prestaba atención pues Milk había servido la comida y todos tenían su atención dirigida hacia la comida,

-Niños dejen en paz a 18 y vengan a comer-dijo con un tono autoritario Milk, bajé a Goten -18 ven a comer-me ordeno Milk, con Trunks en brazos, para que de esa forma nadie notara mi vientre abultado me senté en la mesa, entre Bulma y Krillin, le entregue a Bulma a Trunks, quien se negaba a alejarse de mis brazos, pero desistió cuando su madre lo sentó a mi lado, Bulma comenzó nuestra platica entre susurros

-Todo en orden 18-me susurró, yo sabia a que se refería, y asentí tranquilamente- me alegró mucho por ti, y también por krillin, se le ve muy feliz,-me dijo, y justo en el momento que yo iba a responder Milk llamó nuestra atención

-Bien es hora del segundo plato-dijo, no podía creer que sirviera más comida, pero como era de esperar los mitad sayayin y el sayayin presentes estaban esperando con ansias el siguiente plato,

Después de 4 platos más, de los cuales los invitados que no eran sayayin nos limitamos a probar, Milk, nos pido acompañar a Gohan a abrir los regalos, los niños salieron corriendo, diablos ahora no podría ocultar mi vientre con nada, nos levantamos tranquilamente, algunos lo notaron casi de inmediato, pero lo primero que pensaron fue un aumento de peso, lo cual me molesto enormidades, me estaban llamando gorda y eso me resultaba muy ofensivo,

Abrimos los regalos y siguió la sobremesa, el momento de que todos se pusieran al corriente

-¿Cuándo pensabas decirnos krillin?-comenzó Milk, Krillin se rasco la cabeza algo confundido, yo me suponía de que se trataba, y Bulma igual por que me nos volteamos a ver, ella me sonrió en sentido de apoyo, yo suspire- No te hagas el tonto Krillin, crees que no puedo notar cuando una mujer esta embarazada-dijo tranquilamente, krillin sonrió sonrojándose

-No lo se Milk-comenzó, todos tenían su atención dirigida hacia nosotros, me sentí incomoda mientras sus miradas iban de krillin hacia mi- no creí que fuera necesario-dijo tontamente,

-Tienes razón es bastante notorio-dijo Yamcha- dime ¿Cómo es posible?-preguntó-¿Qué no se supone que eres una androide-afirmo él, yo me limite a permitir que krillin pero este obviamente no sabia la respuesta

-Si te refieres al echo de que no sabes como se queda una mujer embarazada no tiene sentido que te explique el resto-dije, él se sonrojo mientras Bulma reía escandalosamente y Milk se sonrojaba

-Sabemos esa parte,-dijo Pikolo, quien se había mantenido ajeno a casi todo

-El hecho es que no soy cien por ciento robot, y pues no todo mi cuerpo sufrió modificaciones-dije, evitando magistralmente sonrojarme

-pero usted no tiene ki-dijo Gohan, para la sorpresa de su madre, quien no se había percatado de que su hijo estaba atento a esta conversación que según ella estaba algo subida de tono

-Es muy difícil de explicar Gohan-dijo Bulma, ella lo había logrado entender apenas y yo solo había logrado procesar un 90 por ciento de la teoría de Bulma, justo donde la cuántica y lo incierto tomaba demasiada importancia- probablemente algún día cuando seas un gran investigador lo entiendas

-Y a todo esto, que será-pregunto Milk quien se había molestado un poco por verse excluida de la conversación, mientras Bulma trataba de explicárselo a Yamcha y a Krillin a quien era la 3 veces que se lo explicaba y no daba señales de captar nada.

-Sera niña-respondió krillin satisfecho de salvarse de la vergüenza que le causaba no saber como al final había logrado ser padre, la mayoría capto la noticia de una manera bastante alegre, sería la primera niña que surgía entre los guerreros, las felicitaciones no paraban y me sentía incomoda, los únicos que mantuvieron la compostura fueron Vegueta y Bulma quienes ya sabían de mi embarazo, después de todo la fiesta resulto excelente y salimos de ahí antes del anochecer,

Los siguientes días instalamos una rutina no del todo buena, durante las noches, dormíamos plácidamente y durante las mañanas, krillin y yo pasábamos largar horas platicando como cuando llegue a su lado, todo este rollo duro una semana, una semana inolvidable, ambos nos negábamos a tocar cualquier tema relacionado con nuestros problemas de pareja, pero yo sabia que eso estaba mal, no podíamos simplemente ignorarlos, nuestra relación no era exactamente perfecta, recuerdo cuando descubrí a krillin a punto de rasurase el cabello, casi lo asesino, y desde ese día krillin jamás se ha vuelto a rasurar, y es que siempre he considerado que se ve mas guapo con el cabello largo, me costó un poco de trabajo decirle la razón por la cual lo arroje con bastante fuerza fuera del baño y casi le disloco la muñeca, pero valió la pena.

También fuimos a que Bulma me realizara otro ultrasonido y la verdad es que solo me la practico por capricho, krillin necesitaba ver a nuestra pequeña y se emociono bastante, algunas lagrimas brotaron de sus ojos mientras Bulma lo abrazaba, yo me quede confundida,

-¿acaso no estas feliz? -pregunté mientras él se secaba las lágrimas

-Soy completamente feliz-me dijo, aumentando mi confusión

-entonces ¿Por qué lloras?-pregunte, mientras Bulma sonreía y salía del laboratorio dándonos privacidad

-Por que tú me haces feliz, lloro de emoción-me dijo mientras me abrazaba, salimos del laboratorio, afuera Milk y sus hijos bajaban de la nube voladora de Gohan, me sentí apenada de que me vieran de la mano con krillin y lo solté de inmediato, él ya esperaba esa reacción de mi parte y una sola mirada de Bulma le advirtió que era mejor que se fuera sin mi.-nos vemos en kame-house-me susurró yo me limite a asentir y el salió volando de Capsule Corp., suspire y me acerque a Milk y a Bulma quienes estaban hablando de sus pequeños hijos,

-Ya se ha ido krillin-me preguntó Bulma

-Si,-respondí, a medias mientras me sentaba a un lado de Bulma y es que un me solia sentir extraña si krillin no acompañaba y la compañía de Bulma me relajaba un poco

-que envidia-dijo Milk- krillin te obedece, mientras que a mí mi Goku no me obedecía-comentó, yo me quede extrañada ante tal comentario

-es cierto, al menos te obedece, yo no imagino a Vegueta obedeciendo algo de lo que le digo-declaro Bulma

-Es cierto,-dije entendiendo a que se referían, ellas reían

-pero puede que se deba a que nosotras no somos tan fuertes como tu-dijo Bulma- tal vez deberías enseñarnos a pelear

-Tengo entendido que Milk sabia luchar-dije algo confundida

-Esas épocas de gloria, los años no pasan en vano, creo que ya estoy envejeciendo-dijo Milk, era cierto, ella parecía ajena pero una cana estaba brotando de su cuero cabelludo, Bulma me miró analizando mi reacción

-Es cierto, pero por eso esta Bulma-dije, ella me miro confundida- estoy segura que pronto inventara algo que nos rejuvenezca-afirme

-Eso seria genial, ya me imagino 5 años más joven-afirmo Bulma

-¿Qué nombre le pondrán a la niña?-pregunto Milk, yo la mire con duda

-es un poco pronto para eso,-dije algo confundida- además no conozco demasiados nombres-dije apenada, mientras me descargaba un libro con nombres de niña

La platica dio giros extraños, primero nos encontraban hablando sobre algo y después sobre otra cosa totalmente contraria y sin relación pero fue una tarde agradable, y creo que ahora ya mi compañía no le resulta tan incomoda a Milk, quien poco a poco comenzó a abrirse más y es que es de mente cerrada, debido a que vive en medio de la nada, alejada de la sociedad y yo en cambio vivo tan cerca de todo y se volar, puedo llegar a cualquier parte de esta tierra en poco tiempo, y Bulma por su parte tiene cientos de miles de vehículos a su disposición, y además vive en una capital.

La tarde comienza a perder la batalla con la luna y decido que es hora de irme, Bulma me pide que no me vaya volando y me presta una capsula que contiene un vehículo, a pesar de que es uno de los más rápidos del mercado sé que hubiera llegado cien veces más rápido volando, pero no hay forma de no ser persuadida por Bulma y siempre termino obedeciéndola, tiene una facilidad para obligarte a hacer cosas que de otro modo no hubieras echo, supongo que de esa forma se consiguió a su esposo.

Llego a kame-house, Krillin estaba afuera siendo un manojo de nervios y no se tranquilizo hasta que le explique que estaba bien, él más tranquilo y a pesar de que le dije que no había volado me obligo a subir a la cama de inmediato y a cenar demasiado, me fastidio bastante y después ya en la noche me pidió cien veces disculpas por su exageración, pero el acto era que yo le importaba demasiado y se preocupaba por el bienestar de su hija y esposa.

Supongo que ser androide y ser parte robot te ayuda a adaptarte a las rutinas fácilmente, ahora mismo sigo una rutina algo aburrida, estoy por los cinco meses y mi vientre ya este algo grande, krillin me ha preguntado varias veces si no siento que él bebe se mueva, pero yo no siento nada, y la verdad eso esta bien, ya que él bebe podría moverse demasiado y tocar algún componente robótico y eso podría resultar peligroso.

Estoy recostada con las piernas estiradas, la verdad es que cada vez me es mas difícil estar mucho rato de pie, y es que estoy ganando demasiado peso, y después de que la bebe nazca estoy preguntándome como lograre eliminar tanto peso, ahora me pregunto como lograra salir él bebe, le resultara muy complicado moverse atraes de mi cuerpo, y es que tengo algunas modificaciones en útero, y Bulma me ha dicho que lo mejor será una cesárea, para mi el proceso no es el problema, solo temo que durante el proceso recuerde las transformaciones que sufrí y entonces ponga todo en riesgo, pero creo que es innecesario preocuparme ahora por eso, sobre todo ahora que tengo a krillin apoyándome,

-¿has vuelto a ver a 17?-me pregunto krillin, sacándome de mis pensamientos, mientras yo con copiosa dificultad llegaba a la playa y me recostaba en una silla, noto que probablemente no obtendría una respuesta y continuo- ayer creí vi a un hombre idéntico a él, solo que este hombre llevaba a un bebe en brazos-dijo, yo sonreí para mis adentros feliz por 17, que al final no había perdido a su nueva familia-¿Qué se habrá echo 17?-pregunto

-Ese hombre que viste era 17-le dije, mientras él se caía para tras, por la impresión

-vaya con que 17 tiene familia-dijo algo pensativo-deberíamos ir a verle, saludarle, al final es tu hermano-me dijo,

-No-dije fríamente, krillin detuvo su entrenamiento

-¿Por qué no?- me pregunto, como un chiquillo al cual le acaban de negar ir a jugar

-Para nosotros es difícil aceptar frente a los demás que nos hemos acoplado a la vida humana-dije, poniéndole fin a nuestra conversasion, de pronto sentí como él bebe se movía dentro de mi… y fue lo ultimo que sentí, antes de caer desactivada.

_Krillin_

_No se la hora, solo se que 18 estaba a mi lado cuando dormi, extiendo mis manos buscándola, pero no la encuentro, estiro mis brazos aun más pero no esta, se fue de nuevo, pero al menos se que volverá, se que ella ahora me necesita… abro los ojos y la busco, paseo mi mirada por la habitación y me detengo en la ventana, esta abierta, probablemente ya se marcho…,._

_Este tipo de discuiones no es bueno para ninguno de los 3, estoy echo bola a su lado, me siento terrible, pero es que no creo que ella la importe nuestra relación, al final ella es un androide, supongo que ella tiene sus prioridades en orden y no creo que nuestra relación este en la cúspide… no, no puedo pensar de ella de esa forma, es mi esposa, es la futura madre de mi hija, no debo de pensar así de ella_

_-krillin-comenzó, ella pero no quería escucharla, no por que sabia como terminaría esto…_

**Aquí termina el capitulo, gracias por leer, no olviden comentar, si les gusta o no la historia, si creen que puse algo de más o falto algo, escriban sus criticas. Pronto esto se acaba.**


	8. Chapter 8 Siguen los problemas

HOLA, He aquí otro capitulo, este incluye un poco de 18, krillin y 17, espero que les guste, mil y un gracias por sus comentarios, que disfruten este capitulo y por favor comenten…

No me puedo mover, es horrible, el dolor me embarga, mi bebe, espero que se mueva, pero no siento ningún movimiento, no siento nada, estoy paralizada, ¿acaso la bebe abra tocado algo muy importante? ¿O acaso alguien diseño un control y lo uso? No, ninguna de las opciones me agradan, solo puedo gritar pero no puedo, no sé que utilidad tendría, krillin me observa, no nota el dolor a través de mis ojos, me sonríe, tengo la mano sobre el vientre, así que él debe suponer que me encuentro bien, pero obviamente no lo estoy, "diablos… muévete niña" grito en mi mente, esperando que en cualquier momento pueda mover mis brazos, o al menos cerrar mis ojos. Llevó en la misma posición cerca de 15 minutos y krillin ni lo nota, estoy harta, ¿la bebe estará viva aun?

-kri…arg-trato de gritar, pero a pesar de que lo que intente decir no tenia sentido sirvió para que krillin notara que no todo estaba del todo bien, se acercó corriendo

-¿18 están bien?-me preguntó algo nervioso, pero yo no podía hablar, cada palabra que decía, ocasionaba que una punzada de dolor nuevo me recorriera el cuerpo, krillin comenzó a ponerse nervioso- ¡Numero 18!-gritó varias veces desesperado, pero yo no podía, lo intente pero apenas abrí la boca, una punzada de dolor me recorrió la columna, Krillin me clavo la mirada desesperado, algunas lagrimas brotaban de sus ojos, el noto rastros de dolor en mis pupilas, me tomó entre sus brazos y salimos volando de ahí, me daba palabras de animo, pero para mi eran inútiles, él volaba a toda la velocidad que podía, estaba cansadísimo cuando llegamos a la orilla de la capital oeste, yo por mi parte, estaba cayendo presa de la aturdimiento, pero no podía, justo cuando estaba a punto de caer en mi paraíso inconsciente, el dolor se incrementaba, llegamos a Capsule Corp. Entramos a la oficina de Bulma quien gritó aterrorizada mientras krillin llegaba a su ventana volando con pesada dificultad

-¿Qué le sucedió?-dijo Bulma después de asegurarse que mis pupilas no respondían, estábamos llegando a su laboratorio privado, se miraba oscuro, estaba perdiendo la visión y solo podía ver en una dirección y era la oscuridad, me recordaba al laboratorio de Gero.-18 estarán bien cariño-me dijo Bulma mientras me recostaba en un catre frio, me sentía en el laboratorio de Gero, mi mente se revolvía en dolor, pero nadie podía escuchar mis gritos sordos,

Mientras yo tenía una batalla interna entre la locura y la cordura, afuera Bulma, su padre, y krillin, investigaban que había sucedido, el padre de Bulma había asegurado que la bebe estaba bien, ¿Por qué diablos no se dan prisa?, es muy fácil lo que sucedió, la bebe pateo un rebotador de la señal del control, solo un clic en el mismo rebotador y listo, pero no, diablos… por que todo tiene que ser tan complicado, 3 clic y listo vuelvo a la normalidad, será increíblemente doloroso para mi, sí solo pudiera hablar,

-Conéctala papá-le ordeno Bulma a su padre, quien introducía una serie de cables por mi cuerpo, me frustraba, así no llegarían a la solución, tengo que hablar, pero le temó al dolor, ahhhhhhhhhhhhh

-El control-grite, todos ellos detuvieron sus trabajos, me miraron impactados, mientras comenzaban lentamente a buscar en el mapa tridimensional que Bulma tenia de mi,-rebotador, arg, en el segundo cajón,-dije mientras me retorcía de dolor, casi cayendo al suelo,-planos del control 3 clic-dije, pero ese movimiento tan repentino ocasiono que mi espina dorsal se paralizara, punzadas de dolor me cubrían, mi cerebro recibía información de la computadora, pronto caí en un sueño provocado por la computadora, era una pesadilla, estaba en la oscuridad y cientos de imágenes me recorrían la mente, todas a la vez, pero todas eran horribles, la mayoría implicaban ver muerto a krillin, una parte de mi lo disfrutaba pero la otra me hacia sentirme pésimo, sobre todo por que yo era la que lo asesinaba, después como 17 moría a mis pies, mientras un bebe lloraba, un bebe de cabello negro con ojos azules, posiblemente su hijo, quien era sustraído por el mismo doctor Gero, yo no podía hacer nada, nunca había podido hacer nada, solo obedecía.

Una imagen llamó mi atención por un momento, un niño de cabello negro y una niña de cabellos rubios corrían por él pasillo de una lujosa casa, sus voces inocentes hacen eco en las paredes, de pronto las manchas de sangre comienzan a inundar las paredes y poco a poco los gritos felices de los niños se vuelven en gritos dolorosos, un nombre surge entre la sangre Marrón, ese el nombre de la primera persona que asesine, una mujer bien vestida, ella lucia triste, su rostro se ilumino al verme, pero se apagó cuando lentamente le arrancaba la vida, sus cabellos rubios se mancharon de sangre, su nombre retumbo en mi mente, sus gritos mientras la asesino, de pronto una niña pequeña parada frente a mi, me saluda y me llama madre, me limpio mis manos, trato de quitar desesperada las manchas de sangre de mis manos pero no puedo, no se borran y la niña comienza a llorar aclamando mis brazos, me acerco corriendo a ella con la ropa manchada de sangre, mi viejo uniforme de la Patrulla Roja esta lleno de sangre y tierra, justo cuando estoy a punto de tocar a la niña, una fuerte punzada de dolor me detiene, me doblega, se llevan a mi hija, se la llevan, se la lleva el hijo de 17, y sucede lo mismo una y otra vez.

De pronto siento como poco a poco vuelvo a la conciencia, el dolor se ha reducido y ahora es soportable, solo recibo pequeños retazos del lugar donde me encuentro, es el laboratorio de Bulma, los ruidos del exterior son escasos, solo puedo percibir un ronquido familiar… krillin, es suficiente para relajar mi mente, así logra pasar un rato, no sé que hora es, no se si es de día o de noche, no sé que esta sucediendo, pero entretengo mi mente contando los ronquidos de krillin, la cuanta no es larga, cuando escucho como unos pasos pesados y algo forzados se acercan, mi sistema me indica que Vegueta se acerca, se activan mis protocolos de seguridad, pero mi cuerpo no respondo, solo mi corazón se ve reforzado.

-Enano, lárgate de aquí, Bulma quiere que bajes a desayunar-ordeno Vegueta, escuche como la silla donde krillin estaba sentado se recorría,- yo me quedare aquí-dijo forzadamente Vegueta, Krillin se acercó a mi, sentí su ki muy próximo y supuse que me besó, pero no sentí nada,

-Maldita chatarra descompuesta-maldijo Vegueta, sin afán de ofenderme, era obvio que prefería estar entrenando o en cualquier otro lugar, pero supuse que Bulma se lo había pedido y Bulma siempre obtenía lo que quería. Trate de contar la respiración de Vegueta, pero me resulto algo tedioso ya que no respiraba con la misma regularidad que un humano, de pronto una idea vino a mi mente, algo bastante simple, pero de gran utilidad, había encontrado la forma de comunicarme con Bulma.

_Krillin_

_Soy un hombre enteramente feliz, tengo una esposa hermosa, tendré una hija hermosa… mi esposa ahora mismo esta sentada en una silla, espero que pronto sienta a nuestra bebe moverse en su interior, Bulma cree que es normal que no lo sienta debido a que su mente esta diseñada para ignorar casi todos los dolores o cosas que sucedieran dentro de su cuerpo que no provinieran de su mente, pero con un poco de esfuerzo tal vez 18 sienta a nuestra bebe moverse, no se como reaccionara ella cuando sienta esa vida que crece dentro de ella moverse, sé que le encantan los niños pequeños, y probablemente sea una de las escasas situaciones que 18 deje ver un poco de sus sentimientos._

_La volteo a ver, esta como en un trance, tiene las manos sobre el vientre, probablemente intentando sentir a la bebe, se ve tan impasible como siempre…_

_De pronto la escucho gritar algunas palabras que si bien no tienen sentido, alcanzo a escuchar un poco de dolor en su voz, me recuerda a las veces que la escuchaba gritar y hacerse un ovillo mientras los recuerdos de su transformación la invadían, esta vez su voz se escucho aun peor, note que ha estado en la misma posición por mucho tiempo, tal vez veinte minutos o más. _

_Me acerco y le pregunto si esta bien, pero no me responde, grito su nombre varias veces pero ella no responde, ni siquiera mueve sus ojos en mi dirección, algo anda mal, muy mal, de pronto, le clavo la mirada mientras grito su nombre y veo como un dolor le inunda la vista, pobre 18, no sé que carajos le sucede, no puedo controlar algunas lagrimas que salen una tras otra de mis ojos, la tomó entre mis brazos y trato de alentarla, le digo que estarán bien, mientras me preguntó si ambas están bien, no soy tan fuerte como pensaba y menos cargando un peso extra, estoy agotado apenas entramos a la capital oeste, pero no puedo rendirme, con un esfuerzo increíble llegó hasta la oficina de Bulma y después de que ella se controlara que la trasladamos hasta su laboratorio privado, convenciéndome de que ahí era el mejor lugar para atender a 18._

_Después de que le colocáramos algunos cables en su cuerpo, para asegurarnos que si su cuerpo fallaba la bebe estaría bien, ella grita algo sobre un control, planos y 3 clic, me distraen sus palabras, pero lamento voltear a verla por que esta gritando de dolor y retorciéndose hasta que sus ojos se cierran y entra en un sueño profundo, me relaja saber que ahora esta inconsiente, algunas veces me contó que cuando el Dr. Gero la torturaba el lugar más seguro era la incosciencia y ella parecía haberla encontrado al fin, más tranquilo comencé junto con Bulma y su padre a tratar de darle sentido a sus palabras, de pronto una voz fuerte nos hablo_

_-El control, aquel aparato con el cual desactivan a ella y a su hermano, el feto debió de haber golpeado un rebotador de señal del control, ella necesita que construyan otro control, los planos están en el segundo cajón-dijo fastidiado Vegueta que cargaba torpemente a Trunks- acaso no es tan obvio…_

_-Tres clic para que todo vuelva a la normalidad-dijo con suficiencia, su esposo asintió con aire de superioridad- krillin ve a buscar el control-me ordeno Bulma mientras recibía de los brazos de Vegueta a Trunks quien comenzó a llorar escandalosamente, pero con una mirada amenazadora de sus progenitores tuvo de suficiente para guardar silencio mientras yo salía volando con dirección a kame-house… como si no hubiera suficientes cajones en la casa… tenia que encontrar ese control lo mas rápido posible para que Bulma comenzara pronto a construirlo, y pronto dieciocho volviera a la normalidad, a su particular normalidad._

_Llegó a kame-house, dentro de la casa respondo a las preguntas de sus habitantes con dificultad, me cuesta aceptar que 18 este casi muerta, me resulta imposible entender que vida esta de nuevo en riesgo… y todo por razones que mi cerebro no alcanzaba a entender, impotente golpe la puerta de nuestra recamara y de inmediato comencé la búsqueda, no había ningún papel que pareciera un plano… me estaba frustrando, como un chiquillo comencé con una rabieta lloraba y gritaba, alguien me dio un fuerte golpe en la cara_

_-contrólate-me ordenó Vegueta, mientras comenzaba a buscar en todos los cajones, el golpe me devolvió algo de la coherencia que había perdido- tus chatarritas metálicas están bien-me dijo-la chatarra logro decir que esta en su habitación-dijo mecánicamente- a que ella no dormía aquí en un principio-dijo inteligentemente, mi mente comenzaba a captar sus palabras_

_-No, ella dormía en otra habitación, antes de…-que tonto había sido- esta por aquí-dije mientras avergonzado abría la puerta sin comprobar si Vegueta me seguía o no… entre a la que una vez fue su habitación, a pesar de no ser muy grande comencé a buscar, mi mente estaba cada vez más impaciente, Vegueta dio un largo suspiro y comenzó a rebuscar… de pronto algo arrugado, encontré un papel algo grande… los planos del control,- aquí esta-anuncie, Vegueta me lo arrebato y se fue sin decir palabra directo a kame-house, me pregunto como lograba Bulma manipular de esa forma a Vegueta, pero ahora mismo no tenia tiempo de buscar la respuesta a esa pregunta que ahora mismo parecía tan banal, emprendí vuelo haciendo uso de la poca energía que me queda dejando a Roshi y al resto con más preguntas que respuestas, llegué sin aliento, pero el solo saber que mi esposa pronto estaría bien, me impulsaba a llegar, cuando llegué Vegueta tenia una pequeña discusión con Bulma, que a pesar de que no alcancé a escuchar supe que el príncipe la había perdido por la forma en que tomo a Trunks y salió de la casa, paso volando cerca mio ignorándome, _

_-Bulma-dije mientras me sentaba en el suelo del laboratorio, Bulma tenía extendido el pergamino con el plano y lo analizaba- cuando crees terminar de construir el control-preguntó, Bulma me pidió unos segundos con los dedos, yo suspire y recupere mi aliento, en el fondo 18 estaba como una muñeca totalmente inmóvil y de un color más blanco de lo acostumbrado, Bulma paso el pergamino por un escáner, mientras mantenía presionado el papel sobre la maquina me volteo a ver_

_-Dentro de dos días-me afirmo, ¿dos días?, eso era mucho tiempo y ella se percato de mi reacción- no es tan fácil como parece, primero tengo que traducirlos y simplificarlos- me dijo mientras ingresaba unos comandos en la computadora la cual comenzaba a hacer sonidos raros- esto hubiera sido más fácil si ella pudiera traducirlos para mi- dijo Bulma, más para ella que para mi, mientras tomaba el papel y lo analizaba estaba en otro idioma, latín probablemente- además tengo que ampliar la señal, necesito que sea lo suficientemente fuerte como para llegar hasta donde sea que se encuentre 17_

_-pero ¿para que?-pregunté confuso_

_-La señal que 18 debió emitir cuando el rebotador se activó debió de haber sido tan fuerte como para recorrer todo el globo…-dijo mientras yo me adelantaba_

_-17 también esta desactivado-grite, alarmado- Bulma tienes que darte prisa, 17 también tiene familia-le dije, ella tardo un poco en analizar esa información_

_-Entonces creo que es mejor que comience en cuanto antes- dijo, y luego de un rato trabajando en su computadora junto a su padre, me volteo a ver- que diablos quieres aquí, necesito que vallas a cuidar a 18-me ordenó y yo me acerque a donde estaba el cuerpo inerte de mi esposa, recorrí una silla y recargue mi mentón sobre la mesa, poco a poco el sueño venció a mi hambre, llevaba un día entero sin comer, y había recorrido una muy larga distancia, así que estaba agotado, y me quede dormido sobre la silla._

_Androide 17_

_-Akane-gritó a mi pequeño hijo, tiene casi dos años, es un bribón y esta fastidiando a su madre, el niño reacciona a mi tono de voz enojado y deja de brincotear y gritar- ven aquí-le ordenó pero el se tira sobre los brazos de su madre quien sonríe complacida, me dirige una mirada tierna, me acercó a ellos y comienzo a regañar a el niño aunque sé que es inútil- akane, ya te he dicho que no grites tanto-digo y me siento tonto por decirle eso a un niño, su nombre me recuerda por alguna extraña razón a 18, no se por qué pero en un principio era el único nombre que sabia y fue el único nombre que mi mente formulo cuando vi por primera vez a mi hijo, fueron 8 meses torturantes, era maravilloso que casi no necesitara dormir, solo que a veces la impotencia me enfurecía tenia que salir a descargar mi ira, con los humanos, después de mi que me encontré con 18 en el bosque , ese nombre surgio de la nada, pero creo que ese nombre al igual que los recuerdos de nuestra transformación en androides no eran mas que obra de 18 y alguna de sus investigaciones, siempre estaba un paso delante de mí por eso yo era el que resultaba más afectado después de sus investigaciones, pero no importa, se que ella es feliz, lo se por qué vi a ese enano esposo suyo, más feliz que nunca, y eso solo podía ser obra de 18._

_-17-me llamo mi esposa, Yun, bueno al menos creo que así se llama, el echo de que ella no supiera nada de su pasado me ayudaba a sentirme menos incomodo y mas feliz a su lado- ven con nosotros- me pidió, yo asentí mientras le daba un ultimo vistazo al bosque y caminaba hacia donde ellos se encontraban- tenemos una noticia que darte-me dijo, mientras yo me sospechaba de que se trataba, y es que había encontrado las pastillas tiradas hacia poco tiempo_

_-17 yo estoy- y entonces un dolor me paralizo, ¿Qué esta sucediéndome? No puedo moverme, una palabra viene a mi mente 18._

**Gracias por leerlo, no olviden comentar. Saludos y felices Fiestas**


	9. Chapter 9 Final

Bueno después de mucho tiempo sin subir un nuevo capitulo, por fin puedo subir uno nuevo, espero que les guste y con esto concluye este fanfic. Espero que les haya gustado, gracias por leer la historia.

Debo de agradecerles todos sus comentarios y espero que comenten que tal estuvo esta historia.

Saludos a Guest, DreamPainKiller y a lizz, espero que les haya gustado.

Haciendo uso de mi nueva idea comencé a navegar por la red privada de C.C algo que me resulto inusualmente fácil, supongo que después de que esta locura terminara le recomendaría a Bulma que reforzara la seguridad cibernética de C.C, pronto accedí al dispositivo móvil de Bulma, y pronto ocasione que el móvil comenzara a vibrar y a sonar escandalosamente, provocando que una irritada Bulma lo sacara para ver que sucedía, era una llamada y su móvil no registraba número alguno, así que movida por su curiosidad, contesto el teléfono

-Bulma-hable, ella se cayó de la sorpresa me entere después de escuchar mi voz-Bulma, ¿estas bien?-pregunté

-¿¡18!?-gritó por el altavoz y después se tranquilizo mientras le explicaba que soy capaz de navegar por la red sin ningún limitante- ya encontramos los planos cariño-me dijo- y el control estará listo en menos de 30 horas-me dijo

-Bulma, dime ¿que tan seguro resultan ser los cables que están manteniendo con vida a la niña?-pregunté con la voz medio quebrada y a sabiendas de que Bulma no entendería el porqué de mi pregunta

-Tranquila nena, todo saldrá bien, no tienes que preocuparte-me dijo con calma, que me enfureció

-Bulma, la computadora me ha pasado ha la segunda fase de desactivación-le dije, y ella corrió a revisar los soportes de vida del feto

-Ambas estarán bien, ella estará viva, cuando pasemos a la tercera y cuarta etapa-me afirmó a través de la bocina de su teléfono

-Bulma, cada minuto que paso en esta fase, la computadora se encarga de restablecer mis objetivos-le solté- Bulma necesito que me desactives y me dejes en tercera fase hasta que puedas sacar al feto, dentro de dos meses-le ordené, ella estaba en shock pues no me respondía- Bulma ¿lo harás verdad?

-y cuando despiertes ¿Qué sucederá?-me preguntó nerviosa- ¿tendrán que destruirte?

-No, y entre más rápido hagas lo que te pido menos cambios habrá en mí-dije,

-esta bien 18,-dijó decidida y corté la llamada, esperando y haciendo hasta los 108000 segundos que pasarían hasta que Bulma terminara la cuenta regresiva 1, 2, 3, 4…17¿Cómo me pude haber olvidado de él?

_Krillin_

_La comida es amarga, y pasa con dificultad por mi boca, a pesar de que tengo hambre me siento incapaz de hacer algo, Bulma no me permitirá bajar a su laboratorio, y la compañía de los padres de Bulma a pesar de que son muy amables me resulta insoportable, necesitaba a mi amigo, un amigo que había muerto hacia un par de años, pero él tenía una esposa, que si no mal recuerdo también es mi amiga y sus hijos también, tal vez podría ir de visita… Me despido de los padres de Bulma apenas tengo oportunidad y me alejó de Capsule Corp. Me alejó de 18, y eso me tortura, pero ahí no hay nada que pueda hacer yo, solo estorbar, llegó a la montaña Paoz y un sentimiento de tranquilidad me invade, y me siento en casa cuando un educado Gohan me pide que pase y los acompañe para la cena_

_-¿y como esta tu esposa 18?-me pregunta Milk en cuanto noto su ausencia, una línea se dibujo en su frente, supuse que estaba pensando lo peor de ella_

_-ella… ella…-trate de decir_

_-pero que clase de mujer es 18, como se atreve a dejarte-comenzó una irritada Milk_

_-No es eso Milk-le respondí entonces una gota de sudor corrió por su frente mientras comenzaba a servir los platos de comida, y poco a poco la familia Son se nos unió, ahí estaba Gohan y Goten, quienes apenas habían terminado con sus tareas, bueno Gohan había ello la tarea de ambos…_

_-¿Quién es 18?-pregunto un confundido Goten- 18 es un número, ¿no?_

_-Mi esposa se llama 18 Goten-le respondí dejando al niño confuso_

_-entonces ¿Dónde esta 18?-preguntó Milk_

_-Esta desactivada-le dije, ella se espantó y Gohan trató de comprender_

_-desactivada… ¿Cómo?-pregunto Gohan_

_-Creo que el feto toco algo que envió una señal para desactivarlos a -respondí a la pregunta de Gohan_

_-y la bebe ¿estará bien?-preguntó Milk, _

_-Bulma me ha dicho que si-respondí_

_-Si Bulma lo dice, es por que es cierto-afirmo Gohan, quien miraba a bula como el ser más inteligente del planeta_

_- Eso espero Gohan-respondí,_

_-¿Y como saben que esta desactivada?-preguntó Milk_

_-Ella nos lo dijo- le respondí_

_-¿y tu estas bien?-me preguntó Gohan, quien comía educadamente en comparación con su hermano menor_

_-Supongo que no-resolví para mi mismo en voz alta- ha sido una experiencia horrible-dije y les narre como habían sido estos dos días de pesadilla, lo cierto es que había soportado peores situaciones que esta, pero para mi tenia un significado especial para mí, pues se trataba de mi esposa y mi futura hija. Pase la noche con los Son, jugando con Goten, y hablando con Gohan quien era casi un hombre_

_A la mañana siguiente, después de desayunar con los Son y prometer pasar a visitarlo más seguido, me dirigí a C.C, ahí me espero una noticia que no creí posible, ¿mi esposa quería pasar 2 meses desactivada? Me pregunté varias veces después de que Bulma se tomara un respiro y volviera al laboratorio a terminar el control, la pobre de Bulma lucia algo ojerosa, y su esposo parecía estar de mal humor, me pregunté si era por que no habían podido pasar la noche juntos, o por alguna discusión mañanera, pero no estaba dispuesto a interrumpir a Bulma ahora que parecía que terminaría el control, y por supuesto ni por un segundo se me cruzó la idea de preguntarle a Vegueta seguro que sí lo hacía sería lo ultimo que haría; de todas formas no era algo que me incumbiera, y lo mejor que podía hacer era cuidar de Trunks quien, estaba comenzando sus entrenamientos, y asombrosamente ya podía controlar su ki…_

_Ahora solo espero que pueda resistir dos meses sin número 18… al menos ya he pasado dos días sin ella._

Número 18

Comunicarme con 17 no debería de ser muy difícil, sobre todo ahora que ambos estamos casi desactivados, solíamos hacerlo cuando el Dr. Gero nos dejaba así, era para planear nuestra venganza, pero por alguna razón me estaba tomando demasiado tiempo encontrar a forma de comunicarme con 17, hasta que después de un par de horas lo logré, mientras él también parecía estar buscándome, fui directo al grano y le explique lo que había sucedido, él se enojo demasiado cuando le dije que estaríamos desactivados dos meses, y antes de cortar comunicación conmigo me dijo un par de cosas que realmente me lastimaron mucho, pero contuve mi ira, después de todo, yo habría de actuar egoístamente decidiendo por ambos, pero no podía permitir que eso me afectara, ahora solo me queda aferrarme a los momentos que pase con krillin, yo no quiero volver a ser la androide que hacia unos años fui, no quería serlo, no debía serlo, mi hija Marrón no lo merecía, ella debería de crecer con su madre… debería saber que se siente ser amada por una madre, aunque yo sabía que no iba a ser la mejor madre, ya sabia que no sería una madre de ensueño, pero estaba dispuesta a dejar de lado lo que soy, por tratar de ser lo que debí de haber sido. Ese era otro tipo de amor, ese era un amor más profundo de lo que yo nunca pude imaginar, era más fuerte que yo misma; mi vida o mejor dicho mi existencia parecía haber encontrado una soporte nuevo, uno más fuerte que mi amor por mi misma, incluso más fuerte que el amor que siento por krillin, era el amor que sentía por la vida que creía dentro de mí, era un nuevo amor para mi, era el amor que hay entre madre-hija.

_Krillin_

_El tiempo corre rápido, pero no tanto como yo quisiera, no puedo creer que pronto seré padre, y uso esa información como un escudo ante todas las malas cosas que me han sucedido, me ilusiona y me mantiene de pie, me permite cada mañana levantarme he irme a Capsule Corp. Sé que debería de estar acostumbrado a pasar las peores situaciones, he muerto varias veces y he resucitado otras tantas, he sufrido miles de dolores corporales, he resistido tantas carencias desde que era un niño,¿ pero como soportas el echo de que los únicos seres que has amado están ausentes?¿como sobrellevas que mientras tu estas sentado impotente, tus seres amados sufren y tu no puedes actuar?¿Como convives con el dolor pasajero y con la incertidumbre que no parecen poder abandonarte?, pero sé que tengo que dejar aun lado todo estos sentimientos tan estúpidos, yo debo de ser fuerte._

_Ahora mismo, mientras veo como mi hija crece, me siento fuerte, me siento cansado, me siento feliz, me siento solo, siento un millón de cosas a la vez, y puedo jurar que lloré como un niño mientras Bulma me abraza con fuerza, no se si lloro alegría o por alguna otra estupidez, mientras me repite una y otra vez que todo estará bien, pero ahora una nueva intriga me recorre el pecho ¿Qué tan diferente será 18?¿aun me amará?_

Androide 18

Abro los ojos con la rapidez natural, siento como la computadora me hace un escaneó rápido completo, estoy en una pieza, mis ojos de inmediato se adaptan al lugar donde estoy, la luz es blanca y hay mucho ruido, mi sistema ahora al cien por ciento me permite saber donde estoy… estoy en Capsule Corp. Hay esta Bulma, Vegueta ¿acaso estará pensando en matarme?, también están los padres de Bulma, pero ellos no me interesan… solo hay dos personas que busco y no encuentro, Bulma luce cansada, tiene unos guantes blancos llenos de sangre… mi sangre.

-18-me saluda Bulma ignorando la mano de un preocupado Vegueta,

-Hola Bulma-respondo, y ella sonríe,- ¿Dónde esta Marron?-preguntó mientras, escucho un llanto infantil no muy lejos

-¿así se llamara tu hija 18?-pregunta Bulma, mientras yo asiento y ella sonríe preocupada ¿Qué me ocultaran?-¿todo en orden?-me pregunta y me cuesta más tiempo del debido entender a que se refería

-Lo esencial esta bien-respondo, mientras alguien entra por la puerta con un bulto entre los brazos, es krillin y esta con mi bebe

-¿y que es lo esencial 18?-me pregunta krillin

-Ustedes-respondo, con una sonrisa en mi rostro, la primera que el me miraba en todo este tiempo, y se me acercó confiado, la bebe era hermosa era mi hija, era parte de mi, Bulma se acerca incomoda y nos la arrebata

-Tiene que estar en la incubadora –me dice, mientras la coloca maternalmente en una maquina a pocos metros de distancia- supongo que puedes caminar-afirma mientras yo asiento solamente- bueno me retiro, tal vez ustedes quieran hablar un poco-nos dijo y salió

-¿Por qué Marron?-me preguntó Krillin-¿ese era tu nombre anterior?-preguntó

-No… era de…-¿Cómo le diría?- la primera persona que yo…-dije y me sentí incapaz de responder- ¿tienes uno mejor?-pregunte, a pesar de que ya me había echo a la idea de que así se llamaría nuestra hija

-No… por mí esta bien-me dijo, con una sonrisa y un sonrojo- tenemos que pensar en un apellido… yo no se él mio-afirmó, mientras yo resoplaba yo tampoco sabia el mio ni el de él

-Que les parece Maki-dijo Vegueta quien entró sin tocar, y con una sonrisa, esperando una reacción violenta de mi parte, pero al contrario lo miré confusa, no entendía- es una broma chatarra-dijo, mientras Krillin sonreía- ¿acaso lo entendiste?-me repitió

-¿puedes explicarlo?-le pedí, mientras el reía fuertemente, y para mis sorpresa las sonoras carcajadas del príncipe no despertaron a Marron

-El nombre del Dr. Maki Gero- respondió, mientras ese nombre ocasionaba que mi sistema desprendiera chispas y elevara el ki, pero de pronto supuse que eso era lo más cercano a un apellido registrado ya que mis propios documentos tendrían que tener un apellido, sería como una burla y un homenaje a mi creador que espero se pudra en el infierno…

-Por mi esta perfecto-dije, para la sorpresa de Vegueta cuya broma había fracasado-

-Como sea-dijo molesto- Bulma me ha dicho que tienen invitados-dijo molesto- los hare pasar- dijo molesto, y a los pocos segundos trajo a la familia Son, mi cabeza me dolía, una parte de mi, quería asesinar a Goten Son, pero la otra parte quería salir volando de ahí alejarme de los problemas, estaba pensativa, mientras ellos estaban felices con la bebe, y Milk algo molesta por que yo había sido incapaz de responder su gentil saludo, Vegueta me tenía la mirada clavada, esperando mi reacción,

-Un día compartimos los mismos objetivos-me dijo en un tono muy bajo, adivinando lo que pasaba en mi mente- pero ellos no lo merecen, no le des esa satisfacción a tu creador-me dijo, ¿desde cuando Vegueta era así?, yo inconscientemente estaba de pie, y Vegueta optando una posición de combate, pero los demás se mostraban indiferentes, hasta que sentí a Trunks acercarse, me giré y ahí estaba sonriéndome como siempre, me gire y ahí estaba Goten, una bola de energía se formo en mi mano, mientras los demás me miraban con miedo y Milk tomaba entre sus manos a Goten, yo salí volando de ahí, y no volví hasta que el ultimo de los Son estaba lo bastante lejos como para que yo lo sintiera.

-¿Qué te detuvo?-me preguntó Vegueta

-Milk-respondí, para su asombro

-¿esa humana tan débil?-preguntó

-Los sentimientos que de ella se desprendían cuando se interpuso entre yo y su hijo-le resolví, mientras ambos mirábamos el atardecer, se podría decir éramos amigos,

-Ya entendí, -me dijo- te imaginaste en los zapatos de Milk, supusiste que sentirías tu, si intentaran matar a tu hija…-afirmó y aunque no todo era cierto, era una explicación que podría usar- yo hubiera echo lo mismo- me dijo, mientras salía volando y se dirigía a Capsule Corp. Con Trunks en los brazos dormido.

No puedo decir que cambio en mi, no entiendo cuales fueron los nuevos objetivos que la computadora creo para mi, pero lo que si entiendo es que debo de ignorarlos, y que por mi propia cuesta debo de formularme mis propios objetivos, y ahora mismo estoy trabajando en uno que durara por mucho tiempo: Mi familia.

_**Gracias leer este capitulo. Gracias por leer esta historia Saludos y no olviden comentar.**_


End file.
